


Where The Wild Hearts Are

by OneDirectionsErections



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Every And All Kinds Of Sex, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome Relationship, Trust, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDirectionsErections/pseuds/OneDirectionsErections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction has a photo shoot with wild, care free and world famous photographer Serena Franks. All the members of the band take a liking to her, and her best friend and business partner, right away. Instant friendships are formed. Louis and Harry, however, fall head over heals for the photographer. But how does she feel about them? The boys are about to start their North American tour. What will happen when Harry and Louis have to leave for the US, and Serena is in the UK. And how will Serena bring Harry and Louis closer together then they ever thought possible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wild Ones

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have GIFs throughout it to help visually! As I'm aware not everyone likes them in FICs, just ignore the (xxx).
> 
> There will be a reasonable amount of het sex throughout this. But there will be just as much Larry sex as well.
> 
>  

 

 

 "Oi, boys get your asses out of bed!" Liam shouts from the doorway. "It's time to get up…" Liam moves into the room, stomping over to the bed. "NOW!" He is getting frustrated. "I'm serious Harry. Now!" He places his hand on Harry's shoulder and starts to shake him violently. The time for gentle passed about 15 minutes ago. They were running late. Paul was already waiting at the front door with a perturbed look on his face.  
   
"Mmmm." Harry groans annoyed. "Whhhhy?!" He rolls over and accidentally hits Louis in the face. 

Liam just stands by the side of the bed, watching the awkwardness of their awakening unfold before his eyes. He's so used to finding Louis and Harry like this, it doesn't even phase him anymore. They pretty much sleep together every night, switching back and forth between each others rooms. Not that Liam or any of the other boys could possibly have anything to say about it, cause they all basically did the same thing every once in awhile. But Louis and Harry slept together almost every single night. 

"Fuck Harry!" Louis reaches up to rub his cheek. "What the hell was that for?" Their morning is getting off to a great start. Louis is so not ready to be awake, he slams his face back onto the bed and places his pillow over his head. Hoping to get away with sleeping for another couple hours. Yea right. He thinks to himself.

"Is'not me…" Harry's leans up on his elbows, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His accent always thicker when laced with sleep. "It's Liam. He's the one that woke us up." Harry finally looks up at Liam, pout in full force. "Why you so mean this early mate?" 

"Cause you were supposed to be up an hour ago. Paul is waiting guys come on. We have to be at the interview in 45 minutes and the car is waiting!" Liam starts throwing random articles of clothes that were scattered all along the floor at the boys. "Fucking get dressed. I really don't care in what… Just do it!" He picks up a sneaker and decides to throw that at the boys too. Regretting it when he hits Louis in the face, just as the oldest boy decides to pick his head off the bed.

"Seriously! What the fuck?!" Louis jumps out of bed. Wide awake now, after having been hit twice in the face already and he hadn't even been awake ten minutes. "Why am I getting hit in the face repeatedly!?"

Harry and Liam turn their slack jawed expressions to each other for a split second before bursting into laughter. Harry is clutching his side, kicking off the blankets and almost in tears. While Liam is rolling on the floor, hands covering his face, which is not doing a thing to keep the loud laughter at bay.

Niall pokes his head in the door, "I'm sure something absolutely magical just happened..." He said, wide awake. "But we need to leave like now." Just as quick as he came, he was gone.

"Alright, alright." Harry states as he gets out of bed. He walks around the bed to where Louis still stands rubbing his jaw. "Alright Lou?" He turns Louis' face towards his and touches the spot his best friend just was hit. When Louis hisses and winces he takes his hand away. "I think you'll live." Harry then leans in a gives Louis' jaw a kiss. "All better?"

Louis is still pissed about having been woken up like that. "No!" He pouts, folding his arms over his chest like the 5 year old he is internally.

"Well tough. We gotta get ready." Harry slaps Louis' ass and starts looking around the room for a shirt of Louis' that will fit him. "We can't spend all morning babying you Lou." He finally finds a olive green deep v neck shirt and slips it on. Now pants. Harry thinks to himself.

"Wha-" Louis starts, watching Harry rummage through the pants on his bed. His mouth was open in shock. He could see a look of amusement on Harry's face, so he knows the other boy was only teasing, but his face really did hurt and he was starting to wonder if his whole day was gonna be like this. What a shitty way to wake up. Louis thinks.

"Get dressed Lou!" Liam walks over to the bed, picking up a tee shirt and jeans that were obviously Louis' and walked over to the older boy. "Here." He thrusts the articles of clothing at Louis and steps back, looking for shoes. "Stripped shirt, bright red jeans and…"  Liam bent down and grabbed the pair of shoes he saw under the table in the corner. "Toms." He threw the shoes at Louis' feet and turns to make his way to the door. "Now that I did all the heavy lifting, just put your arms, legs and head through the holes and lets go." He laughs as he walks out Louis' bedroom door. 

Harry's tying his Chuck Taylor sneakers as he watches Louis pull on the shirt and jeans Liam picked out for him. "It's unnatural for someone to be that happy this early in the morning." He says, standing up and adjusting his jeans and smoothing down his shirt. 

"Its unnatural for someone to get hit in the face after only being awake ten seconds." Louis mumbles as he pulls his tee shirt over his head. Still with the pout. Harry thinks to himself.

"If I haven't said it yet, I'm sorry." Harry states as he moves closer to Louis, waiting for him to pull his pants up before lacing his arms over Louis shoulders, pulling him into an embrace. "I didn't mean to hit you in the face. I was only stretching and your face happened to be there." He nuzzles the spot Louis had been hit. "I'm pretty sure it was Liam's throw that did the damage." Harry once again kisses the spot that's now forming a slight bruise. He wasn't sure if this is what normal best friends did together, but he didn't care. This was what was normal to him and the boys, especially with Louis. "Now lets go brush our teeth and head out, k?" Harry asks. Louis nods and follows Harry into the bathroom.   

 **\--**  

"Finally lads." Zayn states, watching as Harry and Louis walk down the hallway. Louis carrying his shoes, not ready to have them on his feet yet. "Everyone's in the car already. I said I'd wait for you." He smiles as his two best friends walk closer. 

"Aren't you just the gentleman." Louis chuckles as he grabs Zayn's face in both hands and shakes it back an forth playfully. After splashing ice cold water on his face, waking him up a bit, Louis' feeling much more awake. And his normal crazy self. 

Harry just giggles and walks out the front door. Zayn and Louis follow, after locking the door.

When they reach the car, which is a rather large black SUV, everyone is already inside. Even Paul is seated in the front seat, clapping his hands together. "Get a move on lads."

Zayn slides in the back seat with Niall and Liam, while Harry and Louis sit in the center seats. As soon as their seated and the door is closed, the driver speeds off, knowing he needs to get Paul and the boys to their destination quickly. 

"Here." Niall says and hands Harry and Louis very tall coffee cups from a local coffee shop.

"How early did you get up Niall?" Louis asks, turning back to Niall to reach for his and Harry's coffees. "When did you get these?"

"Paul brought them," Niall states. "Guess he knows how we are in the morning."

"So what's this interview for again Paul?" Zayn pipes up from his spot next to Liam. 

"A magazine I believe." Liam answers.

"Yes, Nylon magazine." Paul elaborates. "The interview is now and the photo shoot is later tonight." Paul clears his throat and starts talking to the driver about where they're going.

"Tonight?" Niall questions, "Don't think we've done a shoot as night before." He couldn't think if they'd ever done a shoot at night before, if so he couldn't remember the last time.

The rest of the ride was spent with the boys talking about nothing in particular. They'd make snide and funny comments and jokes to each other. Or tell Paul to turn the radio up, or to change the channel. And of course they played on their phones. Tweeting or playing games.

When they pull up to The Rockwell Hotel all the boys take turns looking around the streets to see if they could see groups of girls. Or even a girl. All it took was one girl and others would flock. They loved their fans, the fans were the whole reason they did what they loved. They would never not want to see their fans, but sometimes it was nice to have some quiet. Especially this early. So they take their time looking out the windows in search of their fans. They saw no one, except a couple walking their dog, an old man, and a mother with her little boy walking down the street. 

"I guess it's too early for the girls." Liam laughs.

"It's too early for me." Louis answers, gripping his coffee like it was his lifeline, as they start piling out of the large SUV. 

"Let it go Lou." Harry says as he swings his arm over Louis' shoulder and pulls him in close.

Paul leads the boys inside the hotel and they all walk up to the front desk, where a middle aged woman smiles upon their entrance. "Good morning, welcome to The Rockwell Hotel. May I help you." 

"Yes hello," Paul steps up. "We're looking for Reed Hunter. We have a breakfast meeting with him."

"Ah." The woman brightens up and smiles wider. "He's out on the dining patio. Charles?" She calls to her left. And a young man appears. "Will you show these lads to Reed Hunter out on the patio."

"Of course Hellen." The young man smiles and motions for Paul and the boys to follow. "Right this way." The boys follow Charles down the hall and to a rather large see-through door, where the boys can see numerous outside dinning tables. It was a rather beautiful spring morning in London, it would be lovely to have a breakfast meeting outside. 

Charles holds the door open for the boys, "Mr. Hunter is right out here." He smiles as Paul and the boys pass him. "A waiter will be out shortly to take your orders. Have a wonderful day." 

Being that its rather early, there are only a couple people up and eating. But there is only one man at a table alone, so that must be Reed. The boys follow Paul up to the table. "Reed Hunter?" Paul questions the man, who looks to be in his early 30's and is wearing a dark blue jumper and pale blue scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. As well as dark wash straight jeans and black Chucks. Atop his face sits thick black framed glasses. 

"Ah, good morning gents." Reed stands up, speaking with an American accent. "You must be Paul?" He smiles and hold out his hand for Paul to shake it. 

"Indeed." He nods and shakes Reed's hand firmly. "But you didn't come here to chat with me." Paul turns slightly and gestures behind him. "The lads." He then take a seat next to Reed.

"Yes, yes. Boys have a seat please." Reed smiles. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Reed Hunter." He holds out his hand to shake with all the boys before they take their seats around the table. He gets a variety of answers from the boys at the same time.

"Good morning." From Liam and Harry.

"Ello." From Niall and Louis.  

And a "Mornin' mate." From Zayn.

"How are you all this morning?" Reed asks while taking a sip of his tea.

"Ah well thanks." Liam's the first one to answer. "We thought we might be late getting here. Some of the boys had a hard time getting up in the morning." He looks pointedly at Harry and Louis. The group, including Reed has a laugh.

"What! It wasn't our fault. The alarm didn't go off." Harry chimed quickly.

"Yea, you're our human alarm clock Li." Louis says chuckling. Liam just rolls his eyes. 

"So do you guys-" Reed started to say but was cut off when the waiter appeared.

"Sorry to interrupt lads," The waiter smiles. "What can I get for you?"

Basically knowing what they want, the group takes turns in telling the waiter what they want. Niall of course ordering the most. 

"I don't understand how you stay so fit mate," Liam says to Niall as Paul and Reed give their orders. "You eat pretty much everything in sight, yet you put it no where." Liam moves closer to Niall and makes a show of trying to find where Niall packs away all the food he eats. "And its not like you exercise properly." The other boys have a laugh at Liam and Niall.

"Just a gift I guess." Niall smiles and pats his stomach.

The boys turn their attention back to Reed as he finishes up ordering. "Alright lads, I'll be right back with your orders." The waiter smiles, and walks away. 

"So down to business," Reed chuckles, and reaches into his messenger bag, pulling out a hand held tape recorder and places it on the table. "You boys mind if I use this?"

"Not at all." Liam answers and the rest of the boys shake their heads, leaning back in their chairs, getting comfortable for the interview.

Reed reaches for the recorder and hits the 'record' button on the side of it, grabs his tablet of questions and crosses his legs before leaning back into his chair. "Well boys," Reed starts. "I'm from Nylon magazine, and basically what we're doing next month is a British Invasion issue." He looks up to the boys, taking turns looking at each of them as he talks. "The fashion trends, television shows and certain actors, the club scenes, the music and the royalty, to name a few things. You as well as Connor Maynard, The Kooks, The Wanted, Cher Lloyd, Jessie J, Mumford & Sons, Ellie Goulding and Neon Hitch are all top musicians to have articles in the issue representing musical talent. And you guys have been chosen to be our cover." He smiles. "We took an online poll of our choices for musicians and you guys we're voted by the fans." The boys all clapped and hollered. "So tell me about your relationship with your fans." He looks up from his notes, waiting for a reply.

"Well they pretty much made us," Louis starts. "I mean sure Simon and Nicole, whoever is was…" The boys laugh. "They put us together. But it was the fans that kept us going and voted for us every week. We never would have gotten anywhere without their support and love."

"Now of course you're referring to X-Factor, which is where you got your start. Can you talk about how some people are saying that real talent doesn't come from shows like X-Factor, American Idol or The Voice?" Reed asks. "A lot of musicians in general think its an easy way into the business and think you're not paying your dues by starting at the bottom and working your way to the top, like so many artist have. What do you have to say to that?"

"Wow, good question." Liam says.

"Urm, I think X-Factor was a great platform that got us in the publics eye and showcased us week after week, thanks to the fans voting," Harry says, rubbing his shoulder as he spoke, "But I think its unfair to say that we're not working hard or paying our dues, you know? We may have gotten our start on a reality show, but we could have easily been forgotten, we could have easily not worked hard and not gotten to where we are today."

"Also the music industry is so different now a days," Louis chime in. "It would have been great if we could have had a slow build and done small gigs, built up a fan base and gotten bigger and bigger with every album. So I can see where some artist would think our rise to fame has been unfair, but at the same time if we hadn't been on X-Factor we never would have met, and we'd either be solo artist or not even in the industry at all. Cause I know from talking to the lads, that some of us don't think we'd be able to do this as a solo act." Louis continues, clearing his throat and rubbing his cheek. "We feel very blessed to have each other and to have had a start on X-Factor." He takes a sip of his coffee. "No ones opinion really matters except each others and the fans. We have to do what makes us happy and what we think the fans will love."

"We like to think of it as our way of paying them back for getting us so far on the show." Niall pipes up.

"Is that why you spend so much time interacting with them?" Reed asks.

The boys laugh, "Of course." Liam answers. "We love being able to do things for our fans, show them that they are appreciated. If that means taking time out of our free time to tweet with them, or make silly videos for them and answer all their questions, we're happy to do it." The boys all nod in agreement. 

"Is there anything you wish you could change about the fans?" Reed asks with a wicked grin on his face.

The boys all holler and get loud. 

"No way." Zayn says.

"How could ask such a horrible question?" Comes from Louis.

"What!?" Niall yells.

"Absolutely nothing." Liam states. 

"We love our fans." Harry yells, moves his head down and ruffles his hair back and forth on the sides before pushing his bangs to the right. "I will say that there are certain fans that when they see us or get a chance to talk to us just cry and scream." Harry laughs. "It would be nice for them to just talk to us. We don't want the girls to cry. We're nice lads, I promise." The boys all chime in laughing.

"Yea remember that radio interview we did two weeks ago?" Zayn asks. "They let fans call in to ask us questions and only 5 girls could get a chance to talk to us and every single one of them just screamed into the phone and was crying." Zayn was chuckling. "I don't even think we got to answer one question cause we couldn't understand them."

"Oh right, right." Niall says. "We love that our fans go to such an ecstatic place when they get to talk to us, but we also don't want to take away from fans who actually want to have a normal chat, you know?"

"So the screaming does wear thin after awhile?" Reed asks, chuckling.

"No not at all, we love the screaming." Liam says.

"Pumps us up." Zayn chime in.

"We just 5 normal guys who are lucky enough to have this life," Louis starts. "Its just nice to talk to the fans like you'd talk to a friend sometimes." Louis reaches for his sunglasses that are resting atop his head, the sun is starting to beam through the clouds, and places them on his face. "We're still getting used to the fact that fans scream in our faces and pull at our clothes and love us." Louis and the boys laugh. "To be honest I don't know if I could ever get used to it. It is very much appreciated though."

Just then the waiter appears at their table with a large tray with their food on it. He passes the plates and drinks out, "Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asks.

The boys all shake their heads, muttering with food in their mouths. "No thank you." Paul answers. Digging into his breakfast as the waiter walks away again.

There is comfortable silence as the boys take a few bites of there food, before looking at Reed to continue with the interview.

"Lets move onto a new topic." Reed says, wiping his mouth with his napkin and checking his tablet for key points for the interview. "You've just gotten over a little break and were recently reported going into the studio to get started on your next album." The boys all nod. "You're also going to be going on the North American part of your tour in a couple days is that correct?"

"Yes!" Liam states proudly. Again all the boys clap and cheer. "We're very excited. May 22nd is the first date I believe." He looks to Paul for assurance.

Paul nods, "Yup the 22nd in Uncasville, Connecticut." Paul answers and shovels another forkful of food into his mouth.

"We love performing in the US." Niall states. "The fans are amazing, and we get to do awesome things in between events. Meet great people, its just loads of fun."

"As for the album, erm, theres really not much we can say at the moment." Harry says. "Or rather isn't much to say. We want to be more involved this time, writing wise. So we're always writing stuff down and talking about what we think would be great ideas for a song. It's still very early yet, we don't even have one complete song yet. But the fans will be the first to know anything when we have something to tell." He smiles that all charming smile. Liam leans over and ruffles up Harry's hair, making Harry whine and brush his hair with his fingers and swooping his bangs to the right.

"Now lets talk the dreaded topic…" Reed starts. "Dating." All the boys laugh.

"It's not a dreaded topic." Niall says, "We just get asked about it so much. We're young lads, of course we're going to date, we just don't need to tell the whole world about every single girl we hang out with, you know." The boys nodded in agreement.

"Now Liam, you've been with your girlfriend Danielle for almost two years, is that correct?" Reed asks in between bites of his breakfast.

Liam wipes his mouth with his napkin before answering, "Yup, yup. She's amazing. I love her to death." Liam smiles, just thinking about Danielle. 

"How do you find time to see each other while having the busy schedules you both have? She's a dancer right?"

"That she is. A great one at that." Liam takes a sip of his tea, "Its like any thing else really. You make time, when you want to spend time with someone you care about, you just make time. On days off, after shows, skyping. Whatever it takes."

Reed nods in understanding, "Now Zayn, I've read that you started seeing someone as well. Anything you'd like to share?" Reed asks, turning his attention to the perfectly quaffed boy.

"Uhm, it's still really new and we're just getting to know each other. She's really great though. I like her a lot. She's really understanding about the band, and that we're going to be apart a lot. So we'll see what happens." Zayn smiles.

"And Louis, you've just had a rather public break up with your former girlfriend Eleanor, yes?" Reed asks, adjusting the glasses on his face.

Louis laughs awkwardly, "I wouldn't say it was a public break up." Louis sits up straighter in his seat. "It's not like we were caught on camera fighting in the streets or something. And just ended it." Harry's hand finds a home on Louis' knee while he talks, knowing the break up wasn't easy for the older boy. "It was a mutual thing. People just grow apart, and thats just what happened to us. I don't regret meeting or dating Eleanor, she is a great person. We just weren't right for each other." He smiles sadly, wanting to stop talking about this now. "Until I find the right person, I have Harry and the boys." He grabs Harry's hand which is still on his knee, holding it tightly, and slings his arm over Niall's shoulder, pulling the blond in close.

"Now I have to ask this. It was a very popular topic when I was discussing ideas for your article," Reed looks over his notes quickly before gazing back at the boys. "There has been a lot of… speculation I guess you could say, among the fans, regarding your sexuality." Harry heaved forward and burst out laughing, the rest of the boys following right behind him. "Care to comment on that."

"So basically you're asking us if we're gay?" Louis questions.

"But in a journalist, smarty-pants round about way." Liam chuckles.

"You are very close-" Reed starts before Harry cuts in.

"Listen, we're very comfortable in our sexuality. We have nothing to hide." Harry starts, crossing his right foot over his left leg. "I'm not saying we're a band of five gay boys…" The boys crack up again. "But if we were we wouldn't want to be on the cover of some magazine talking about when we realized we were gay and how we wanted to keep it in the dark because we were scared it would hurt our careers. You don't go up to a straight artist or actors wanting to know the details of their relationships, do you? And you shouldn't need to do that with someone who's gay."

"I think what Harry is trying to say is its normal. There's nothing wrong with it. We avidly support gay rights but we as people shouldn't have to define ourselves with labels." Louis cut in, seeing that Harry was getting heated. They knew there was a lot of speculation about them because of how close they were, the boys just didn't see what all the commotion was about. They were just being themselves. "No one is 100% straight or gay. If you happen to fall in love with someone of the opposite sex or same sex it doesn't matter, people seem to just focus on the gender. All that matters is the love."

All the boys clap, including Paul.

"Yea that's what happened with Harry and Louis." Zayn pipes up, making the group laugh. 

"And Liam and Niall." Louis states. 

"And Liam and Zayn!" Niall yells, laughing.

"Liam you are a hussy." Harry chimes in poking Liam in the cheek.

"Larry Stylinson probably is the most known name though…" Niall says. "I mean it even sounds like a freakin' real name." The boys have a laugh again, Harry and Louis just look at each other and shrugged their shoulder. They couldn't help their adorable-ness.

Reed asks the boys a couple more questions, about Simon Cowell, their families, the numerous videos they make for their fans, and who inspires them musically, as they finish their breakfast. When Reed sees the waiter making his rounds he gestures for him to come over. "I think we're all done here boys." He smiles and hands the waiter a credit card. "Boys it was an absolute pleasure," He stands, as do Paul and the boys. "The meal is on Nylon so don't worry about a thing." He puts his hand out for Harry to shake it, going down the line he shakes each boys hand again. "Thank you so much for your time. And have a great time with Serena Franks tonight. She's an amazing photographer. Absolutely brilliant." Reed says. "Might want to get a nap in before she shoots you though. She's a pistol that one."

"What you mean?" Niall asks.

"Be prepared to do more then one or two ideas for the shoot, and she'll probably have you guy shooting fake guns at each other or something. She's a wild one that one." Reed chuckles. "Get's amazing results though. She loves playing off her models. You'll definitely have a blast." Reed shakes Paul's hand as he walks by. "Have a great day boys." Reed takes his seat again and turns the tape recorder off. Pleased with how the interview went.

"Bye!" The boys all say in unison, making there way to the door that will take them back inside the Hotel. 

"I'm really excited about this shoot now," Zayn states, jumping onto Liam's back. "Our shoots are always so picture perfect and safe. Hopefully this photographer does something cool and edgy with us!" Zayn loves having his picture taken. 

The others nod and agree as they follow Paul through the area where the front desk is and out the front door. Being that its close to 10:30, more people are out on the streets, but there are still no signs of screaming girls so the boys are in the clear as they hop into their large SUV. This time Louis, Harry and Niall are in the backseat; with Liam and Zayn seated in the middle, and of course Paul and the driver up front.

As the car pulls off all you can hear is loud thumping as Zayn says, "Oh this is my jam. Turn it up Pauly!" Loud and messy singing ensues as the boys wiggle in theirs seats to Flo Rida's 'Wild Ones'.


	2. Wild Young Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have GIFs throughout it to help visually! As I'm aware not everyone likes them in FICs, just ignore the (xxx).
> 
> There will be a reasonable amount of het sex throughout this. But there will be just as much Larry sex as well.
> 
>  

 

 

"Alright lads," Paul starts as he gets out of the SUV with the boys, back at their shared house. "Now by some miracle you lot don't have anything else planned until the shoot tonight so I won't be back till 7. And please be ready." He looks right at Louis and Harry while speaking.

"Okay, okay. No dirty looks necessary Pauly." Louis smirks and turns to unlock the door, walking into the house when he does.

"I'll see you guys tonight." Paul waves and gets back in the SUV. The rest of the boys yell their goodbyes and wave as the car takes off.

"Well lads, we have a decent amount of time before we have to do something productive so what do you want to do in the meantime?" Liam asks as he and Zayn crash on the couch, limbs intertwining. Harry just sits on the large chair next to the couch, tucking his feet under his legs.

"I'm hungry." Niall states and walks right into the kitchen. Harry looks at him like he's crazy. We just ate. Harry thinks to himself.

"Lets watch a movie." Liam says.

"Oh yea, lets watch Kick-Ass." Mumbles Zayn from his spot next to Liam. The couch is so comfortable, he could fall asleep right now and be happy.

"Oi Niall," Liam calls. "When you're done in the kitchen put in Kick-Ass."

"Alright." Niall yells back, his voice muffled by food.

"Where's Louis." Harry asks. 

"You lost sight of your BF, thats not like you." Liam teases. Harry just throws the pillow he was sitting on at Liam and decides to go looks for Louis. Leaving the living room area and making his way toward the hallway.

"Oi, put the movie in you ass!" Zayn shouts after him. Harry continues walking.

The door to Louis' room is open but there's no sign of his best friend. So Harry walks further down the hallway, until he reaches his room, to which the door is more then halfway closed. 

"Lou?" Harry asks as he opens the door and walks into his room, closing the door half way. He find Louis on his bed, with his Mac in his lap. "You alright mate?" He questions when Louis looks up at him. Louis is sitting at the top of Harry's bed, leaning against the headboard with his legs straight out, laptop laying atop his lap.

"Yea, fine. Why?" Louis asks, shifting to make room for Harry. The curly haired boy just flops onto his bed right next to Louis, so close that he just rests his head on Louis' shoulder.

"I didn't know where you went and I got sad." Harry pouts. Louis just laughs. "What you doing?" Harry asks, running his hand lazily up Louis' arm. 

"Just checkin' Twitter, and downloading the album of this band I just found and really like."

"Who's the band?" Harry asks intrigued, Louis usually has great taste in music.

"They're called Wakey!Wakey!" Louis chuckles. Harry gives Louis a strange look. "I know, I know, strange name. But the music is really great."

"Start playing what's already downloaded while the rest finishes." Harry reaches over to Louis' computer and double clicks on the first track. The tinkering of piano keys fill the room and after a few seconds the track starts to pick up, and a few seconds after that a soulful mans voice starts to sing and Harry's already decided he likes the band.  **[(xxx)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riHlYzxATFI)**  

"I like it." Harry says quietly, not wanting to disrupt the music. The singers voice pulls at his heart.

"I knew you would." Louis whispers as he moves the laptop to the nightstand and turns the volume up more. He shifts further down the bed, so his head is laying on the pillow. 

Harry follows, moving further down the bed. But instead of resting his head on a pillow, he moves Louis' arm so it wraps around his shoulder, and lays his head on Louis' chest. The slow and steady rhythm of Louis' heart beating is enough to put Harry to sleep. So when Louis decides to start running his fingers through Harry's curly locks, Harry's just about in heaven. 

Louis' mind starts to wonder as he lays there with Harry; about the boys, his family, his life and Eleanor. He misses her so much some times. It really fucking sucks when you think you know a person, and they go off and do something you'd never expect them to do. He doesn't resent Eleanor or think she's a bad person, Louis just wishes things could have played out differently. There was something missing with Eleanor, he wasn't exactly sure what it was. Some key factor. Some spark. Some kind of passion.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry mumbles against Louis' chest. It's like he can hear the wheels in Louis' head spinning, working over time thinking about something.

"Eleanor." Louis replies honestly.

Harry's eyes fly open and he moves his head and arm up to lean on Louis' chest, so he can look at him, "Really? Why?"

"I don't know, just ever since that journalist brought her up I can't stop thinking about her." Louis turns his face to the left and looks out the window.

"Like 'wanna get back together with her' kind of thinking," Harry asks. "Or 'what was I thinking dating her' kind of thinking?"

"Neither really." Louis runs a hand through his hair and just keeps it there. "More like what makes people right for each other and how you stay together when your lives are so different."

"Hmm. Thats a tough one mate. I guess when its the right person its just right, you know?" Harry answers.

"I guess." Louis says, turning back to look at Harry. They just smile at each other and Harry reaches up and pinches Louis' left cheek.

"So how about that journalist asking about our sexuality?" Harry asks, chuckling. "No ones ever been so direct about it before."

"Yea, it was kind of refreshing and annoying all at the same time." Louis laughs. "I don't know why people are always so hung up about it." He clears his throat and shifts a bit. "Like even if one of us were dating another its not like our first thought is going to be 'lets go tell the press'."

"I know right, that would probably be our last thought." Harry chimes in.

"I just find it ridiculous that that's all people can focus on." Louis rolls his eyes and moves his legs to tangle with Harry's as he continues. "I understand that we're decent looking guys who are extremely close and comfortable with each other, so that automatically means we're all fucking each other." Louis laughs. 

"Who's fucking each other?" Niall asks as he pops his head in. His blond locks a mess.

"Apparently we all are." Harry answers. 

Niall raises and eyebrow and chuckles as he walks over to the bed, jumping onto the end of it. "Oh yea, that was probably my favorite part of the interview." Niall lays on his right side, his elbow holding up his head so he can look at the boys. "I love that he asked about our sexuality right after talking about the girls. Obviously their just a cover up." Niall laughs.

"Right?" Louis chuckles. "Gotta cover up that super passionate love fest that you and Liam got going on."

"Us?" Niall questions. "What about you two?" He asks, pointing his finger back and forth between Louis and Harry.

Harry and Louis just look at each and smile, "There's nothing wrong with us." Louis states.

"Yea! We're a lovely couple." Harry chuckles, reaching up to pet Louis' hair. 

"What are the boys doing out there?" Louis asks, changing the subject. 

"They're watching Kick-Ass again." Niall laughs. 

"Oh, I love that movie!" Louis yells, his legs kicking out in excitement, almost hitting Niall in the chest.

"Watch it mate!" Niall tells him, holding his feet down at the ankle.

"Sorry," Louis pouts and sinks into the bed more. "You know I can't help what my body does when I get excited."

Niall and Harry both look at each other before cracking up, laughing at the double meaning of what Louis just said. And by the look of confusion on Louis' face, he is totally clueless to the cause of their laughter. 

"What!?" He asks, frustrated that he doesn't know what they were laughing at.

"Think about what you just said Lou." Harry tells him while giggling and watches as Louis gets his concentration face on, obviously trying to think of what he just said. A couple seconds go by and like a light bulb going on, Louis' face lights up with realization and grins.

"Hahaha. Boner joke."

"My favorite." Harry says.

"That's cause you're a super pervert!" Niall says pointing at Harry.

"Me?" Harry asks with an outraged look on his face. "What about you 'Mr. Wanks To Porn Three Times A Day'!?" Harry laughs, pointing right back at Niall.

"Niall!" Louis shrieks, in mock surprise. 

Niall opens his mouth in shock. Harry said he'd never tell anyone about that, "You promised you wouldn't tell!" Both Harry and Louis sit up and are practically laughing in Niall's face. "And I don't do it three times every fucking day." Niall could feel his cheeks and the tips of his ears heat up. "I just had a lot of pent up frustration that day."

"Yea, sounds like it mate?" Louis says. "Bet you slept like the dead that night."

"Oh shut up both of you." Niall says, wanting this topic to be off of him. It was two against one. Hardly fair. But that's how it was with Harry and Louis, it was like they had the same brain.

"Hey hey, don't cry like a little baby." Harry says, reaching over and ruffling Niall's hair. "If you're gonna have big boy thoughts when you're alone you gotta be able to take your friends laughing about it later. Maybe it'll teach you to lock your door when you're having a wank."

"Alright, alright. I get it Harry." Niall holds his hands up in defeat. 

"Aww, we're just busting your balls mate." Louis reaches over to Niall and grabs a hold of his shoulder. "Kind of like you did when Harry walked in on you! Oh!" Louis yells and pushes Niall off the bed.

Harry just bursts out laughing, holding his stomach. Tears forming in his eyes. This is why Louis is his best friend. Well not just this, but he can just make the simplest of things hilarious. 

"Fuck you guys." Niall pouts and moves to get off the floor. He wants to punch Louis in the head, but refrains. Making a move for the door instead.

"Oi, don't be sour mate!" Harry yells after Niall.

"Go have a wank," Louis yells after him as well. "It'll make you feel better!"

Niall just slams the door, but not before the boys hear a mumbled, "Assholes" come from the blond Irishman.

Harry and Louis continue to laugh for a few seconds before throwing themselves back onto their pillows. Louis yawns and Harry makes a move to take off his pants. 

"What are you doing?" Louis just chuckles sleepily, watching as Harry unbuttons his jeans top button and pulls the zipper down.

"I feel a nap coming on." Harry states simply, pushing his pants past his hips and kicking them off the rest of the way when they get to his knees. After which, he leans up quickly grabbing Louis' shirt that's on his back and pulling it over his head, throwing it aimlessly on his floor. Leaving him in his black Calvin Klein boxers.

"Any excuse just to be as close to naked as you can." Louis giggles but moves to take his pants off as well, opting to keep his shirt on though.

"Come on then, under the covers." Harry says as he pulls back the covers for both of them to get under. 

Once they're both under the dark blue duvet on Harry's bed, Louis turns to his left and reaches up for his computer. Turning the music that had been playing in the background off. And shutting the system down, before closing his Mac. 

Louis decides to stay on his left side but moves closer to the middle of the bed, where Harry's waiting for him. He flops down onto the pillow and curls up slightly. Relaxing completely when he feels Harry spoon up behind him, wrapping an arm around his stomach, holding him. He moves his feet to intertwine with Harry's. For someone who barely has any clothes on Harry's extremely warm. Louis can feel Harry's body heat through his shirt, its so relaxing.

It's so nice and peaceful laying there with his best friend, when out of no where Harry bolts upright and scrambles out of bed. Louis turns around, alarmed, thinking somethings wrong. "What is it Harry?"

Harry bends down to pick up his jeans and reaches inside his front pocket where he keeps his phone. "We should probably set an alarm." Harry throws his jeans back on the floor and searches through his phone till he finds the alarms. Louis nods in agreement. "I'm setting two alarms just to be sure they wake us up this time." Harry climbs back on the bed and Louis throws the covers back over both of them. "I'm setting it for 6. That good?" Harry asks.

Louis nods again, "Yea, sounds good. I'm probably gonna get a shower before the shoot so that should be enough time." Louis takes his previous position on the bed and waits for Harry to spoon him. Having slept with Harry so often since they met, he didn't know how he'd be able to sleep alone if he had to one day. "Text the boys and tell them if they want to get in the shower to do it before 6, so we have enough time." He mumbles as he sinks further into the bed.

 **'Louis and I are taking a nap. I set two alarms to wake us up. If you, Niall or Zayn want to get a shower do it before 6 so Lou and I have enough time to shower when we wake up.'** Harry texts to Liam.

Harry doesn't wait for a response from Liam he just plugs his phone in to charge and drops it on the floor. He then turns to once again snuggle with Louis. He wraps his arm around Louis' midsection, squeezing him in a loving manner. Louis just places his hand on Harry's arm and keeps it there. Harry moves his legs to tangle with Louis'. Harry can already hear the slow and steady breathing coming from Louis, so Harry places his chin against Louis' shoulder and closes his eyes. Trying to slow his breathing to match Louis'. The last thought Harry has before he dozes off is that he doesn't think he could ever find someone else he could be like this with. 

**\--**

Louis' eyes fly open and he's face to face with Harry. Sometime during their nap Louis must have turned around and was now facing Harry, their faces merely inches apart. Louis could feel the breath on his neck coming from Harry's slightly open mouth. His forehead was furrowed like he was thinking about something. He must be having a dream. Louis thinks to himself. Harry's so beautiful. Is that strange to think about your best friend. I mean he thought all the boys were good looking in there own way, but Harry was something else. Something special. Ever since Louis met Harry in the bathroom at Bootcamp he knew they were going to be in each others lives. But he'd never thought he could care about anyone the way he cared about Harry. It was like they were soul mates. They were always on the same page, and knew what the other was thinking or wanted before they even expressed it. 

Louis is jolted out of his thoughts when he hears something crash. He looks to Harry quickly to see if the noise was loud enough to wake the younger man. If anything it looks like Harry sank further into the bed. Louis slowly starts to move the covers off his body. Taking special care not to shake the bed as he moves, not wanting to wake Harry. He looks to the wall, where his clock is and sees that it's 5:30. Harry has a half hour to sleep more; no reason to wake him up early. 

Louis moves at a snails pace while untangling his limbs from Harry's. He sits up when he's free to and slowly starts to stand up, walking around the bed while eyeing Harry. Harry can be a light sleeper, so he knows to take precaution. 

He's got a hand on the doorknob when he hears the bed creak. Louis tenses up and winces, slowly turning around to look at Harry. The younger boy has shifted to laying flat on his back, his hand resting on his naked stomach. Louis lets out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and starts to turn the doorknob. Watching Harry the entire time he opens the door. It creaks softly a couple of times, but Louis makes it out into the hallway without waking Harry. He feels he should win some kind of award for succeeding. 

When he turns to make his way to the living room, where the crash sounded like it came, Louis comes face to face with Zayn. Not expecting anyone to be there, Louis jumps back slightly and places a hand to his chest. "Zayn!" He whines. "You fucking scared me!"

"Sorry." Zayn says flatly, "What are you doing?" Zayn is standing in front of Louis in only a towel, wrapped around his lower body. Watering dripping down his skin. Obviously just having come from the shower. 

"Trying not to wake up Harold." He states pointing to the door. Louis makes a movement to shoo Zayn out of his way. Not wanting to talk near Harry's door. He just spent all that time trying not to wake up Harry. He'd be pissed if he made it all the way out to the hallway without waking the younger man and talking to Zayn in front of his door wakes him up.

"I heard a crash or something." Louis states as he walks down the hallway with Zayn. "What happ-" Louis starts but is cut off when he sees their couch flipped over and Niall and Liam laying on the floor with their heads resting on the back of the top of the couch. The younger boys have mischievous expressions on their faces. "I… Nope, I don't even wanna know." Louis just passes the boys and walks straight into the kitchen. Looking for something to drink. 

When he comes back out, cup of juice in hand, Zayn is gone. Probably getting dressed. 

"So I know Zayn got in the shower," Louis starts, standing right in front of his best friends. "But what about you two? Cause I want to get in before the shoot, and before Haz wakes up." There was only two bathrooms in the house, so the boys always needed to discuss about showering. 

"I already did about two hours ago." Liam smiles.

"I got one this morning, so you're good to go." Niall tells him.

Louis raises his cup slightly in a cheers gesture and walks off. When he gets to the bathroom he flicks on the light. There is steam still fogging up the mirrors, this having been the bathroom Zayn had used to shower. There were clothes thrown all about the floor, cologne and hair care products all over the sink and counters, as well as a bag of chips on the back of the toilet. Hmm, someone must have tidied up in here. Louis thinks to himself as he removes his shirt and starts the water for his shower. 

**\--**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Mmmmm." Harry groans and covers his head with his pillow.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Lou, turn it off!" Harry yells horsely from under the pillow. When he hears no sounds or feels no movements next to him Harry lifts his head, cracking one eye open. "Lou?"

When he sees that Louis isn't there Harry is wide awake. He turns to shut off his alarm, making sure he turns off the second one as well. Harry sits up and stretches, moving his muscles and cracking his back, before standing up. He makes his way to the door throwing it open. When he turns to walk down the hallway, Niall passes him, smiling. 

"Have a good nap mate?"

"Where's Louis?" Harry asks.

"Shower." Niall tells him before disappearing into Zayn's room. 

Harry makes a beeline to the bathroom, not even bothering to knock on the door.

"Harry?" Louis calls from the shower, running his hands through his sudsy locks. He hears the door open while he's under the water, and knowing Harry is that only one of the boys that would come in unless it was important, Louis takes a long shot. 

"Hey when did you wake up?" Harry asks as he moves over to the toilet. Instead of just reaching inside his boxer, Harry pushes them down his hips and kicks them away when they pool at his feet. He's about to get in the shower, so there's really no need to be wearing underwear. He grabs his dick and aims it into the toilet bowl in front of him. He didn't realize how badly he had to piss until he heard the water from the shower running. As soon as the stream of urine starts Harry leans forward, resting his arm against the wall in front of him Ahhhh. So good. Harry thinks. 

"5:30." Louis says loudly, so Harry can hear him over the shower. "I didn't want to wake you. You looked like you were dreaming." Louis grabs his body wash and pours it on his loofa. Putting the bottle on the edge of the shower when enough is on his scrubby. He runs his loofa along every inch of his skin; his arms, his chest, his stomach, his legs and his back. He moves to hang up his loofa and grabs the body wash again, squirting a little in his hand. After lathering up his hands, he moves them to his cock and balls. Running his soapy hands up and down his dick and around his balls, cleaning all of his lower region.  

Harry shakes his dick to get any remaining dribbles off before flushing the toilet. "Are you almost done?" Harry moves over to the sink, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste as he goes.

"Yea, finishing rinsing off now." Louis says and he turns the water off. "Can you hand me the towel on the rack." Louis asks and he peaks his head out and points to the towel. He rolls his eyes and chuckles when he sees his best friends naked form. "Just couldn't keep your boxers on any longer, huh?" Louis laughs as Harry hands him the towel. 

"I didn't see the use for them anymore. I'm about to get in the shower." Harry states as he loads up his toothbrush with toothpaste.

Louis opens the shower curtain, towel wrapped low on his hips, and steps onto the bathroom tile. "Well have fun Curly." Louis smiles and slaps Harry's naked ass. "But not too much fun," He winks at Harry in the mirror and makes a clicking sound with his tongue. "Paul and the driver will be here in less than an hour." Louis moves toward the door and opens it. The rush of cool air giving him goosebumps. And with that he walks out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him, leaving Harry in the room alone brushing his teeth. Ready for his shower.

**\--**

Harry takes forever in the shower. He always does. So when the door flies open 25 minutes later, all the 4 other boys can do is roll their eyes.

"Get dressed Styles." Liam calls out from his bedroom doorway. 

"Yes Father." Harry says back in a high pitched girl like voice. "Anything for you." He walks into his room, again finding Louis sitting on his bed. He looks ready to go. He's got a gray and blue jumper on, along with light blue washed jeans. No shoes yet though. He's sitting in the middle of the bed indian style looking at the computer in front of him. He looks up and smiles when Harry walks into the room. Harry can tell his hair is still wet.

"Are we to have our hair and shit ready before we go to the shoot?" Harry asks, removing the towel that covered his lower body and bringing it up to dry is hair more. He walks over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of red Express boxers, pulling them up his long legs and situating himself comfortably. 

"I don't think so." Louis mumbles. Not even looking up from the computer scene. "Ask Liam. He usually knows all that shit. He pays attention at the meetings with Paul." He chuckles, moving forward to type. He's talking to a couple fans on Twitter. 

"Eh, I'm just gonna go with they are gonna take care of us when we get there." Harry says, moving over to his large closet and rummaging for a v neck and a hoodie. "I mean, I saw Liam and Niall and they looked normal so I'm guessing we're getting all prettied up at the shoot." Figuring it wasn't really going to matter what he wore, since he was just going to be changing at the photo shoot, Harry pulled out a plain white v neck and a black hoodie. Picking black skinny jeans and red Chuck Taylor's to go with them.

"Lads, Paul just texted." Zayn pops his head in the doorway. "He'll be here in 10 minutes."

"Mmm." Harry answers, looking at his hair in the mirror.

"Uh huh." Louis answer as the same time, continuing tying.

"Good talk." Zayn chuckles and with that he was gone.

"How do you spell Kumquat?" Louis asks out of no where, looking at Harry.

"What?" Harry squeaks, laughter filling his lungs.

"A fan just asked me the funniest word I could think of and that came to mind." Louis says to Harry, like it was the most common thing in the world. "It's some kind of fruit or something. How do you spell it?"

"I don't fucking know." Harry yells, with a bewildered look on his face. Only Louis would ask him questions like this. "Look it up, you're on the computer for Christ sakes."

"What the hell am I supposed to look up… Cum fruit?" Louis asks cracking up.

Harry snorts and looks at Louis through the mirror. "You're an idiot."

"Hey!" Louis mocks shock, still laughing.

"Sound it out and put something close to the spelling in Google Search and I'm sure the right spelling will come up." Harry states, running his fingers through his damp locks, which were already starting to curl.

"Eh, it's not even funny anymore. I'm over it." Louis said flatly, bored with this topic already.

"What?!" Harry turns around and looks at Louis with a perplexed look on his face. "After all that? After cum fruit?" Harry chuckles. "How could anyone become bored when cum fruit is involved." Harry moves over to the foot of the bed and jumps on Louis.

"Will you stop saying cum fruit." Louis giggles and pushes Harry off him. But Harry is having none of that, he closes Louis' Mac and pushes it away from them.

"Hey!" Barks Louis. "I was fucking using that Harold!"

Harry just pushes Louis flat on his back on the bed and sits on top of his stomach, much to Louis' displeasure. Harry starts to jump slightly on Louis' chest and stomach, while slapping him lightly in the face. Harry is laughing like he's a kid in a candy store. Harry grabs onto Louis' face and starts playfully banging his head against the soft bed, but without realizing it Harry grabs Louis' jaw. The side that had been hit with a sneaker that morning, and had a decent bruise on it.

"Ow!" Louis yells, getting irritated. "Fuck. That's enough Harry." Louis says, sitting up, and pushes Harry off of him, hard enough that Harry almost falls off the bed.

Harry turns around quickly, moving his body right next to Louis' and grabs his face gently. "Shit! I'm so sorry. I totally forgot." He examines his best friends face again. The bruise isn't too bad, but you could definitely notice it.

"It's okay, Harry." Louis grabs Harry's hand and moves it away from his face. Not wanting the younger man to probe it anymore. "Just take it easy."

Harry leans his head in his hand as he lays on his side, looking up at Louis. "I hope make up will be enough to cover that bad boy." Harry states with a cough.

"If its not, the magic of photoshop will do the trick." Louis laughs and moves off the bed, taking his computer with him as he walks to the door, Harry following him. "I gotta get my shoes. I'll meet you and the boys in the living room." Louis tells Harry and walks to his room.

Just as Harry walks into the living room, there is a knock on the door. Harry being the only one in the room, goes to open it. 

"Harold." Paul smiles when he sees the boy. "You lot ready?" Harry moves away from the door, gesturing for Paul to come in. 

"I think so." Harry walks to where the hallway starts and yells down it, "C'mon on lads, Paul's here. Let's get a move on."

Hearing a variety of calls back to him, meaning the boys heard him, Harry walks through the living room and over to the kitchen. "You want something to drink Pauly?" Harry asks, moving to open the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water for himself.

"No thanks. I've got something in the car." Paul says, leaning against the arm of the chair, waiting for the boys.

Harry walks back to the living room just as Niall, Zayn and Louis do, coming from the hallway. "Where's Liam?" Harry asks.

"I think he's on the phone with Danielle." Louis answers.

"Oh shit." Harry cringes. "We're never gonna get him off the phone now." He walks down the hallway and knocks on Liam's open door. "C'mon on mate, we gotta go." Harry gestures for Liam to get a move on. "Talk and walk."

All the boys loved Danielle. They thought she was a great girl and good for Liam. She wasn't prissy and bitchy and she wasn't the kind of girl who only wanted to talk abut herself. The boys got along with her really well when they all got to hang out. Liam was absolutely head over heels for her and they knew she felt the same about him. The boys knew Liam and Danielle didn't get to see each other as often as they'd like so when they were on the phone together or video chatting it was just common knowledge to just leave them alone. But it was a total pain in the ass to get Liam off the phone if they had to be somewhere. Like now.

"Yea, it's Harry." Liam tells Danielle as he follows Harry out into the hallway and to the living room where the boys are starting to move out the front door. "I told you about the photo shoot we have tonight… I know, its kind of late for one. But that's when the photographer wanted us." Harry sighs as he listens to the one sided conversation Liam was having with Danielle. "I gotta go babe. I'll text you when I can… Yea okay. Hahaha. I know… I love you too. Alright… Laters." Liam hangs up his phone and pockets it. "Sorry." Liam says to Harry meekly. 

"It's okay Li, we understand." Harry smiles at his best friend.

Paul and the rest of the boys are already outside. Harry's waiting for Liam just outside the front door.

"Lets get this show on the road mate." Harry says, waiting for Liam to lock and shut the front door. Liam swings his arm over Harry's shoulder and pulls him in close as they walk to where Paul and the boys are waiting in the car. 


	3. Into The Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have GIFs throughout it to help visually! As I'm aware not everyone likes them in FICs, just ignore the (xxx).
> 
> There will be a reasonable amount of het sex throughout this. But there will be just as much Larry sex as well.
> 
>  

 

 

The car ride takes about 40 minutes. You can only imagine how the boys spent it in the back seats of the SUV.

"Turn this song up Paul!" Liam shouts from the back up at Paul. Rihanna's 'Where Have You Been' starts blaring through the car. 

"I'm seriously fucking bitches up on this level!" Niall says pretty much to himself, while playing Angry Birds.

"Did you know Avocado's are a fruit?" Harry asks Zayn.

Zayn nods, "Ooo, I love Avocado's! I'm kind of hungry."

Niall's ears perk up at that. "I could tot'aly eat. I think the last thing I ate was a burrito like two hours ago."

"Does anyone in this fucking car know how to spell Kumquat?!" Louis shouted, obviously still talking to fans on Twitter on his phone. 

Harry just turns around and gives Louis the funniest look. Like are we seriously still on the Kumquat topic.

"Oh, I do, I do," Zayn shouts. "K-U-M-Q-U-A-T!" Zayn smiles widely when Louis give him a thumbs up.

"Good to know not everyone in this band is a retard, right Harold." Harry turns around again with a pout and squinted eyes.

"Hey I know Avocado's a fruit," Harry states, pointing his finger at Louis. "That's my fact for the day! Not how to spell Kumquat!" Harry turns away from Louis and rests his head on Zayn's shoulder. 

 _"Wheeeeeere have you beeeeeeen? Alllllll my liiii-i-ife!"_ Liam sings at the top of his lungs. All the boys break out into smiles and as the big bass drops, the whole car shakes from the boys dancing in their seats. 

Unbeknownst to all the boys who are currently busting some serious moves, Paul takes out his phone and starts video recording the boys. The boys always tell him if they are doing something hilarious then tape it. The fans love to see them being silly.

Harry is the first one to notice that they are being recorded and looks directly into the camera as he belts out the words, _"I've been everywhere, man. Looking for someone. Someone who can please me, love me all night long. I've been everywhere, man. Looking for you babe. Looking for you babe. Searching for you baaaabbbbbbyyyyyy!"_ He wraps his arm around Zayn as they shout/sing. They make little dance motions with their hands and faces. 

Paul continues to tape them till the song is over. It's like a completely minute and a half of them being completely girly and silly. And they love it.

About five minutes later they pull up to a large three story brick building. 

"Alright lads, out we go." Paul says getting out of the car. He waits till all the boys are out before making a move towards the front door of the building. There are two large windows on either sides of the door. Paul holds open the door for the boys when they get there.

When they step inside they are overwhelmed by numerous photography prints all over the wall. So many, and so many sizes. Some you have to get closer too to get a better look and others just jump right out at you they are so large. The prints are mostly of people. Hardly any of nature, but a few. Mostly woman, in different states of undress. Some even completely nude. A couple different models are covered in tattoos.

"I like this photographer." Niall says softly. The boys just chuckle when they see what print he's looking at. A beautiful woman with blonde hair, with her back to the viewer, dressed only in panties, garters and stockings. As well as some mighty high heels. Her hands are in her hair. The model is looking directly at you, over her shoulder, this sultry look in her eyes. You can't see her full breasts but you can see the side of one and a nipple.

Harry can not take his eyes off the models ass in the print. It's beautiful. He's always been more of a breast man, but looking around this gallery, seeing all the beautiful asses on display. He just might have to become an ass man.  

"Oh." A woman's voice pipes up from behind them, an American accented voice. "I didn't hear anyone come in. I'm sorry. Can-" The woman stops when the boys turn around. A wide grin appears on her face. "Ah, boys hello, you're early I believe." 

"Hellooo!" The boys say, all smiling in unison.

The young woman, who has light brown skin and black straight hair, moves over to the large counter next to the door. The boys follow her over to it, standing on the outside of the desk. The woman is naturally beautiful. Short, petite frame, with shoulder length hair. From what the boys can see a pretty smoking body. She's wearing a tight high-waisted black and white striped thigh length skirt, with a silver zipper that goes the whole length of her skirt vertically. **[(xxx)](http://data.whicdn.com/images/16298106/tumblr_lm6bk1ctbS1qkgfq2o1_500_large.png)** On her top half was a black Bustier with a pattern of white swans all over it, under her breasts was a triangle cut out where skin was shown. **[(xxx)](http://data.whicdn.com/images/21787267/13U05BBLK_normal_large.jpg)** Black peep-toe pumps on her feet. **[(xxx)](http://weheartit.com/entry/39823044/via/WAYMA)** Which look to be about 5 inches. The only jewelry she wears is a silver necklace around her neck, with beading on it. 

No rings, Niall notices. Nice! He thinks to himself. She looks older then them so he takes it upon himself to look for a wedding band. He wasn't the type of guy to hit on someone else wife. Girlfriend, maybe, but since Niall didn't see any rings on her fingers he figures she's fair game. He could definitely see himself with a girl like the one in front of them. She has got to be one of the most beautiful women Niall's ever seen. He can't take his eyes off of her.

Zayn nudges Niall when he can practically see drool on the boys lips as he looks at her. Niall straightens up and smiles at his best friend meekly. Zayn just shakes his head as he watches the blond turn his attention back to the woman. Oh boy! Zayn think to himself.

"Yes, 15 minutes early." The woman says looking at the computer on the desk. "But that's perfectly fine. I'm more then sure Serena is ready. She always likes to talk to the models a little bit before she starts, just to get a feel." The woman stops herself and furrows her eyebrows. "Listen to me yammering on. I'm so sorry." She smiles brightly at the boys. Who find her ranting absolutely adorable and smile sweetly back. "Oh, I'm Allison." She says rolling her eyes at herself. "You boys are totally throwing me off my game." She laughs and the boys chuckle. "So what do you guys think about this group of work?" Allison gestures around the room.

"It's amazing." Zayn speaks up first. "I really like it." The others nod in agreement.

"Yea, you just like it cause there's naked women everywhere." Allison smiles leans forward on the desk.

"Well that does catch the eye." Louis states continuing to look at the many photos on the main wall.

"Yea Franks is going through a pin-up girl thing right now." Allison tells the boys. "Anything vintage and retro, she loves. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when she told me she wanted her next installment to be pin-up girls." She laughs. "Shall we go to the studio?" Allison asks the boys. They all smile politely and nod.

Just as Allison moves around the counter and gestures the boys to follow her, a loud guitar riff blares in the back of the room. Coming from the direction Allison seems to be leading them. "Serena's starting her pre-shoot ritual a little late." Allison yells back at the boys. Letting them know what all the noise is. "You boys might be lucky enough to see the magic that gets Franks in the zone." She's walks a good 2 feet in front of them and again Niall can't seem to take his eyes off Allison. She's so graceful as she walks, which he feels like she's doing in slow motion.

As the boys follow Allison through the gallery, taking in the amazing photography around them, they start to realize what the song is that's blaring and faintly hear the first words. **[(xxx)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElX7x_qNUYQ)**

"Hey ho, lets go! Hey ho, lets go."

They come to a large black door that has the words 'Carpe Noctem' written in white paint on it. Allison reaches for the door knob and looks back at the boys. "Welcome to Wonderland boys." She grins as she turns the knob and opens the door. 

The sound of The Ramones hit 'Blitzkrieg Bop' comes at them full force since Allison opened the door. The boys walk through the door, passing a little hallway and are greeted by the sight of a flaming red haired woman dancing around a huge studio. Huge is an understatement. The studio is a massive open space; on one side, all plain and full of camera's, lighting and equipment. The other side has art all over the walls and a large desk with two computers on it. Many different pieces of furniture. There's even a jukebox. 

But back to the woman dancing. And not just prancing around dancing either, she's like full on killing it. She jumps on a couch and flies off it, landing on her feet. She then bends at the knee so she drops to the ground and starts chasing after something. Two tiny dogs by the looks of it. She chases them over to their little doggie house.

The boys are quite amused as they continue to watch. The music is pretty loud so they can't really hear her on her own, but they can see her lips moving and hear her faint voice singing along with the song.

"They're forming in a straight line. They're going through a tight wind. The kids are losing their minds. The Blitzkrieg Bop." She swings and spins around gracefully, before kicking a rather high kick into the air. The boys are pretty mesmerized by her movements. They can see that she's only letting off steam and being silly. But every once in a while they'll see a perfectly crafted move. "They're piling in the back seat. They generate steam heat. Pulsating to the back beat. The Blitzkrieg Bop."

Harry and Louis look at each other for a split second, slack jawed, before turning their attention forward. Louis places his hand on Harry's wrist and squeezes. They both swallow huge lumps that seem to be stuck in their throats.

The other three boys actually begin to move next to Harry and Louis, busting a couple of their favorite moves. Or just thrusting against another one of the boys, playfully humping them. Harry pushes Niall away from him as he focuses on the red head in front of him. From what he can see she's got one hell of a body. **[(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5vuzfm24B1qiitb2o1_500.jpg)** And knows how to work it too. In between all the kicking and jumping around she gyrates her body and moves it in a slow and hypnotic fashion. Doesn't completely go with this type of music, but she totally makes it work.

"Hey Ho, let's go. Shoot'em in the back now. What they want, I don't know. They're all reved up and ready to go." Another thing that doesn't go unnoticed is the woman's backside. **[(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lxcedmyuJ21qcfi29o1_1280.jpg)** Even from the distance they are, Louis and Harry can see her ass. Which is in short, skin tight cut-off jean shorts. **[(xxx)](http://data.whicdn.com/images/20906076/Short_129__69751_zoom_large.JPG)** With what looks like black stockings underneath. Every once in a while she'll do a certain move and her tank top will ride up and the boys get a peak at her perfectly taut stomach.

"Hey ho, let's go! Hey ho, let's go!" After that there is complete silence from Allison going over to the stereo and turning the stereo off.

The woman turns around so fast Harry doesn't know how she doesn't have whip lash. When she's facing them, the boys explode in screams and clapping, even Paul. A beyond beautiful smile breaks out on her face as she walks over to the group. It's only then that the boys realize how covered in tattoos she is. She's got a half sleeve on her left arm **[(xxx)](http://data.whicdn.com/images/106987/20080906035123_large.jpg)** , a chest piece and from what the guys can see through the stockings a couple here and there on her legs as well.

"Hey baby. Have a good work out?" Allison walks up to the red head and places a kiss right on her lips. Nothing too serious, no tongue involved, but not some little peck either. The boys are much more interested now. Their eyes are wide and mouths slightly slack jawed.

When the girls pull apart they are faced with five incredibly silly boy grins. "Alright, alright, get your hard ons out of our faces." Serena say in an American accent, laughing. Allison follows right behind her. The boys don't know how to react so they just chuckle nervously. The women in front of them are a little intimidating.

"Wow. Tough crowd." Serena says sauntering closer to the boys. At that moment Harry and Louis' breathing stops. "I was only joking boys, relax." She places a hand on Harry shoulder and shakes it. Only then does Harry start to breathe again. "Hi, I'm Serena. But everyone calls me Franks." She walks over to Niall and places her arm around his shoulder. "So feel free to be one of those people." She reaches up and pinches Niall's cheek, making him smile.

"Come on boys snap out of it." Serena walks over and snaps her fingers in Louis faces, which starts his breathing back up. "I got you guys food." Serena sings out sweetly. All faces look up to her eagerly. "Oh that got your attention." She laughs and points to a table on the other side of the room. "Yea, I heard Nando's was your favorite Niall, so I got you a whole bunch of shit-" Serena is cut off when Niall runs up to her, grabs her face and kisses her cheek. 

"I fucking love you!" He smiles, before running off towards the food. He can't believe he didn't see it before, or smell it for that matter.

"There's Mac 'N Cheese, Pizza, Cheeseburgers, snacks and homemade Brownies for you guys too." She says as she watches the rest of the boys run towards the food as well. 

"I got it from here if you wanna relax Paul." She turns her attention to the big man still standing in front of her. She places a hand on his arm in a kind manner. "My loft is on the top floor if you wanna go up there and play on the computer, watch TV or take a nap on the couch." Serena says as she walks him towards the direction of the door that will lead him to the stairs and elevator. "We're gonna be awhile and I don't want you to be bored down here. I promise I'll take good care of your boys." She smiles and points toward the door. "If you could, can you send down Lou and Caroline."

"Of course Serena." Paul nods and smiles at her. Obviously taken with her just like the younger men. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do." Serena states. "And help yourself to anything in the fridge. Food… Beer." She says and watches as he walks through the doorway and closes the door behind him.

Serena looks over at the boys sitting on one of the many couches in the studio and who have all gathered massive amounts of food onto their plates. "Eat up boys, cause when you're done we gotta get you all prettied up." She states as she walks over to Allison.

"You mean we're not pretty right now?" Zayn asks, shoveling mac 'n cheese into his mouth.

"Oh honey, you don't want me to answer that." Serena laughs jokingly, before turing her attention to Allison.

The boys are all relatively quiet while they eat. All having different things on their minds. But when Harry feels something scratching at his leg, he moves his plates and looks down to the floor, surprised when he finds two sets of eyes staring back at him. "Oh." He squeaks. "Hello there." He says to the two Chihuahua's looking up at him. One all black with long hair **[(xxx)](http://www.dogbreedinfo.com/images14/chihuahuaLongBlackPapino.JPG)** and the other all white  **[(xxx)](http://imgs.mi9.com/uploads/animal/237/white-taco-bell-chihuahua_422_3606.jpg)**.

The two dogs yip back at Harry.

"Aw look Harry's made new friends." Liam states as he reaches to pet one of the dogs, who seeing an opening, just jumps into Liam's lap instead.

"See you boys have met my boys." Serena says, walking over and sitting in the chair next to the sofa the boys are in. "That's Bartleby…" She points to the black Chihuahua in Liam's lap. "And that…" She says pointing to the white dog begging for Harry's food "Is Loki."

"Bartleby and Loki?" Niall questions.

"Yup." Serena nods, crossing her legs. Gathering the attention of Harry and Louis. Her legs were so long and elegant. Even with the black stockings covering them. 

"Where do I know those names from?" Niall asks, more to himself. He looks off, trying to think.

After a few seconds Serena helps Niall out, "Dogma."

"Yes!" Niall claps his hands. "Kevin Smith movie. Love his shit." Niall puts down his plate on the coffee table in front of them, after having pretty much swallowed his food whole.

"Me too." Serena nods. "Great group of guys he works with." Niall raises his eyebrows in interest. "I met them years back, when I was first starting out and I did a couple shoots with them. They're from my home state in the US." Serena reaches over and grabs a piece of Brownie from Harry's plate, since he's the closes to her. 

Harry smiles and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, "They're really good."

"Thanks." She smiles sweetly at him, running a hand through her flaming red locks, pushing it out of her eyes. "Couldn't sleep last night so made these at like 3 in the morning." She laughs.

"Where are you from?" Liam asks.

"New Jersey." Serena cringes.

"Why you say it like that?" Louis asks, truly wanting to know everything about the woman in front of them.

"Because I fucking hated it there." Serena states honestly. "I've never liked it. I'm not ashamed of where I come from or anything like that I just hated it. Boring and predictable and plain."

"So you moved here?" Zayn asks.

"No, I'm just a hologram…" Senera laughs. "I'm still really back in Jersey." The boys join in Serena's laughter, poking fun at Zayn. "No, I've just always wanted to live here. Ever since I was a little girl. I'd tell my mother that London was the only place I'd ever want to live. And I'd never even been anywhere back then. For some reason London's just always been in my heart. The weather, the people, the accents, the night life. Just the atmosphere."

"You like the weather?" Niall asks with a doubtful look on his face.

"Oh absolutely. I love the rain." Serena says. "Sometimes I'll just go on the roof," she points up. "And just lay on the cement and let the rain waste over me." The boys have finished their food a little bit ago. Now they are just sitting and listening to Serena. Liam holding Bartleby, stroking him every once in a while. And Loki has fallen asleep in Harry's arms. The boys could stay like this forever. Serena was so easy to talk to. "It's kind of like therapy for me sometimes."

"How'd you and Allison meet?" Niall asks, wanting to know more about the other woman. Who at the moment looked like she was getting equipment ready.

Serena laughs, gets up and walks over to a mini-fridge. "I met Al when I was still in college. Junior year I think," She states bending over slightly to pull something out of the fridge. "She was this awkward beauty and it was just love at first sight." When Serena turns around, after kicking the fridge closed, the boys see she's carrying 5 beers and a water. "She modeled for me a couple times, but what I really got out of her was her friendship, as cheesy as that sounds. She's been my best friend ever since. And when I told her I was moving to London, she didn't even hesitate when I asked her to come with me." She hands a beer to each one of the boys, except Liam, handing him the bottle of water. 

Liam raises his eyebrows, impressed.

"I know things." Serena states. "One Kidney and fear of spoons, right?" She asks smirking.

"Both of those things are correct yes." Liam says, wide grin on his face.

"I do my homework." Serena says twisting the cap off her beer and taking a long swig of it. "I like to make my models feel comfortable so they let me do things to them."

The boys burst out laughing, and Serena cracks up right along with them. "On film, I mean. On film." She states and the boys just laugh harder at her sexual innuendo.

"You boys are naughty." She says arching an eyebrow and taking another sip of her beer. "You know what I mean." She smiles. "So speaking of on film, lets talk about your previous photo shoots."

All the boys sit up straight and lean forward, ready to talk business. They all look so serious and professional. It made Serena smile.

"Well like I said I did my homework." Serena starts. "I found out what I could about you guys, looked up previous photo shoots. Downloaded your album to get a feel-"

"You downloaded our album?" Zayn asks, surprised.

"Yea, why is that so hard to believe?" She asks back. "I actually really liked it. Just 'cause I have a lot tattoos doesn't mean I don't like pop music. I have such an eclectic taste in music, you'd be surprised." She says brushing her hair out of her eyes again. "I love taking pictures of up and coming artists so I'm always getting introduced to new and interesting music." She takes a sip of her beer and tucks her left foot under her right leg. 

"What's your favorite song on the album?" Louis asks, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Um don't think I can just pick one…" Serena says looking off into space for a moment. "But if I had to pick my favorites… They'd have to be… I Want… Everything About You… More Than This, Gotta Be You and Same Mistakes." She smiles to herself, pleased she could remember all the titles.

"Nice." Harry says, "Drop dead gorgeous and a fan of our music. Will you marry me?" Harry chuckles, making the other boys laugh. Louis raises an eyebrow in Harry's direction.

Serena just smiles back and watches the look that passes between Louis and Harry. "Alright, alright, we're getting off track. So tell me about past photo shoots." 

"Uh, they've been pretty standard." Liam answers. "Kind of safe and clean cut, I guess."

"I thought the same thing." Serena states. "Don't get me wrong… You guys looked fucking great. You're five insanely handsome men," To which all the boys perk up and grin. "But that's just it, you're all 18 and over, you need to market to your age range and over. Not just the teeny boppers, you know?" The boys all nod, listening. Serena has nothing against teeny boppers, she just wants the boys to get as much exposure as they could and be able to have a large age range of fans. "So you want to hear the couple of ideas I have?"

"Yes!" Liam says clapping.

"Hell yea." Harry calls out, taking a sip of his beer.

"Bring it!" Zayn shouts.

Niall and Louis both nod enthusiastically.

"Ok so one idea I had is to have a female model in a trench coat standing with her back to the camera with the trench coat open, making it look like she's flashing you guys," Serena says, twisting her beer bottle in her hand. "And we see your many reactions. You know reacting like guys do to naked woman."

"Would the model actually be-" Zayn begins to asks.

"No Zayn she wouldn't actually be naked." Serena laughs. Boys. She thinks to herself. 

"Who'd be the model?" Harry asks, intrigued.

"Probably Allison." Serena looks at her best friend working on the computer.

"Yes!" Niall shouts loudly, sinking into the couch when all eyes are on him.

"Well someones excited." Serena smiles and watches as Liam throws his arm around Niall's shoulders.

"What else?" Louis asks, liking the first idea, but knowing there had to be a couple more.

"Well I know you guys like to have a laugh and get a little mischievous…" She starts, "So I thought we could do something to poke fun at the little things you guys are known for. Like Louis we could have you standing against a wall and the boys chuck carrots at you." The boys burst out into fits of laughter, shaking Louis and ruffling his hair. 

"Harry... I thought we could have one of the boys pants you while the others take polaroids. And we could have a censored sign on your ass, cause everyone knows you love to take your clothes off." Harry broke out into a wide grin and nods.

"S'very true." Louis states, linking his arm through Harry's.

"Niall," Serena turns her attention to the blond boy. "We could have you and the boys doing like a food eating contest kind of thing and you've completely eaten everything and the boys have hardly finished theirs."

"Yeaaaaa." Niall gets excited. 

"And Liam, I though we could have your set look like an old horror movie, with the boys chasing after you with large spoons, and you running for your life." Serena laughs.

"Sounds good." Liam claps, smiling.

"And last but not least… Zayn," Serena turns to the Bradford boy. "We could have you standing with your back to the camera, and the boys are all standing around you holding mirrors and making faces at you, but you're just posing your ass off, checking yourself out."

"Aww Zayn's so pretty," Harry says, reaching over and grabbing Zayn's cheek. Zayn pushes his hand away.

"What else?" Louis asks again, sipping at his beer. Knowing Serena could come up with a ton of amazing ideas.

"Well, I also had this really funny idea of you guys poking fun at past boy bands." The boys all grin, liking this idea. "Like we could have you guys in matching jumpsuits, wearing googles on your head and shit, or do strange hair styles. We could have you guys wearing far too much studded denim," Serena laughs. "Make it look like you guys are standing in the rain and have your wet shirts open. Totally classic." The boys fall against each other in laughter.

"We have to do that!" Niall says while cracking up. 

"That's epic!" Liam claps.

"I also had an idea about a grand food fight." Serena states, "But something tells me we might need to do some ideas another day." She laughs.

Just then the door that Paul left through a little while ago opens and Lou Teasdale and Caroline Watson walk through. When they hear the door open Bartleby and Loki are woken up, hopping off Liam and Harry, they run up to the new guests, yipping and jumping.

When the boys see them they stand, clapping and cat calling. Serena stands and walks over to them. The boys follow. After getting love from the girls for a couple minutes the dogs move over to their doggie house and curl up next to each other.

"Sorry," Caroline starts, hugging each of the boys. "We got tied up talking to Paul."

"Yea, did you guys know he started seeing someone?" Lou asks, making her rounds of hugging the boys.

"Old news chica." Louis chuckles.

"We saw all of you guys last week and he wasn't seeing anyone then." Caroline says.

"What can we say, our boy moves fast." Harry laughs.

"How's our girl Lux?" Liam asks, looking at their make-up artist.

"She's great." Lou answers, "Spending time with daddy."

The group spends a couple more minutes chit chatting about any and everything. When you have a group of people as close as this group is, its easy to get distracted, Serena being the only outsider. But the boys, Caroline and Lou make her feel right at home and involved in conversations. She feels like she's known the boys for years. But that's just how Serena is, care free and easy going. She has no trouble fitting in with the lot.

Allison sees the group and takes it as her cue to intervene. Along with being Serena's best friend, she is also her business partner. And knowing how her friend could get lost in a conversation and forget the task at hand, Allison moves over to the group and cuts in.

"So sorry to break up the fun," Allison says with a meek smile, "But we should start getting the boys ready."

"Thank god I have you," Serena wraps her arms around her best friend. "I swear I'd be lost and broke without you to focus me babe." Allison just smiles and pats Serena's head loving. "Okay lets get the boys all prettied up!"

The boys nod and follow Serena, Lou and Caroline over to the little 'dressing room' area of the studio. There is a high table covered with make up, haircare products and accessories, with a large mirror resting against the wall. And close by is a rack of clothing, obviously meant for the boys.

"Well, I talked to Caroline a couple of days ago about what I wanted you guys to be wearing." Serena states, watching as Louis sits in the chair first, ready for Lou to work her magic on him. His eyes still on Serena as she talks. "I admit I got excited and a little cared away." She chuckles as she pulls out different items of clothing off the rack. One being a bright red jumpsuit that zips up, another was baggy jeans, a wife beater and a jean jacket with studs all over it, as well as a simple white button up shirt; which would be placed with silky, flowy pants. Each attire had 5 matching ones to some degree, with each boys individual sizing. These items obviously for the shoot poking fun at past boy bands. There was also really over the top sneakers, head bands and cuffs to go with certain outfits. 

The boys all have insane smiles on their faces. This idea is hilarious. They're beyond excited to be transformed into late 90's boy bands.

"But don't worry. I also have normal clothes for the other ideas." Serena says holding up a black blazer with red trim to Harry's chest. "Yea that'll fit nicely." Harry just stands still while Serena examines him, prodding at his body with different pieces of clothing. 

Having Serena this close to him was making Harry feel butterflies in his stomach. He takes the opportunity to really gaze at her beauty. Her skin is so pale it's almost alabaster, making her rosy cheeks stand out all the more. Harry also notices that Serena's lower back length hair isn't just red, there are orange and black highlights mixed in. **[(xxx)](http://data.whicdn.com/images/35460232/tumblr_lxm7pzySnF1qixkuio1_500_large.jpg)** The next thing he takes in are her eyes. Which are such an intense shade of blue, with little flecks of green and gold mixed together, he could get lost in them. **[(xxx)](http://data.whicdn.com/images/37176620/tumblr_m6uo3gOwgI1rsjd6xo1_500_large.jpg)** The last thing he really takes his time memorizing is Serena's lips. **[(xxx)](http://data.whicdn.com/images/11632038/tumblr_lnsfqrRg1h1qmpd0do1_500_large.jpg)** Thick and luscious, and the sexiest hue of naturally pale pink he's ever seen. He licks his lips involuntarily watching her mouth.

"Harry?" Serena raises her eyebrow, watching as the younger man shamelessly checks her out. It makes her heart beat faster. Those dimples will be the death of her.

"Sorry." He gulps, looking down. Big mistake! He thinks. Now all he can look at is her chest. Her tank top is low. Low enough that he can see almost all of her chest piece as well as her black lace bra poking out here and there. Her chest piece is interesting. There is what looks like some kind of animal/human hybrid God right in the center of her chest, with two belly dancers on either side of the God. They were women from the naval up, but their lower halves are snakes. And by the tops of each beings head was rays of light coming from the background. It was very detailed. 

Serena places her pointer finger under Harry's chin and lifts it. "It's okay." She says low, leaning closer to the curly haired boy. "You don't have to apologize for checkin' me out." And with that she pulls away and moves back over to the clothing rack. It had been the simplest of interactions, but it had made Harry weak in the knees.

Harry glances over at the boys, who are all standing around watching as Lou puts a shit load of hair product in Louis' hair making it stand up. Louis looks away just as Harry looks at him, having just witnessed the small gesture between Serena and Harry. He has no idea what was said between them, but right now he wishes he hadn't volunteered to get his hair and make-up done first.

Another person who noticed the exchange was Allison. "What was that?" She asks raising her eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Serena asks dumbly. Her best friend knew her too well. 

"Don't what me girl," Allison smirks. "I saw you flirting with Harry."

"It was nothing."

"Didn't look that way to me, Franks." Allison says, looking over at Harry, who was leaning against a table. He was watching Lou putting finishing touches on Louis' face, make-up wise.

"What about you?" Serena asks. "There's no way you could have missed the way Niall has been staring at you every chance he gets." She raises her eyebrows, challenging her best friend.

"Oh, I've noticed." Allison says, looking at Niall over her shoulder. She smiles at him when he looks over at her. "Only difference…" Allison continues putting her arm around Serena. "I only have one of them looking my way. You have two." She points out and nods to Louis, who has been subtly eyeing their whole conversation. "Decisions, decisions." Allison taunts and moves back over to the computers.

Serena sighs and shakes her head. She needed to focus. Now was not the time to be thinking about this.

"Louis' done." Lou calls. "He's all yours Caroline. Who's next?" She asks.

"I am!" Liam volunteers, and hops in the chair as soon as Louis is out of it.

"So whatcha gonna be puttin' us in first?" Louis asks. Walking over to Serena and Caronline, who were talking about the boys outfits.

"Here, try this on." Caroline states and hands Louis an obnoxious red jumpsuit. He starts cracking up, taking it from her.

"This is gonna be fucking hilarious." Louis says, leaning the jumpsuit on the back of the sofa so he can remove his shirt. He then kicks off his shoes and unbutton's his jeans, sliding them off. He takes a quick look to his right to see if Serena is watching him. She's listening to Caroline talk about something, but he swears he can see her lips start to form a smile as soon as he slips into the jumpsuit.


	4. Run Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have GIFs throughout it to help visually! As I'm aware not everyone likes them in FICs, just ignore the (xxx).
> 
> There will be a reasonable amount of het sex throughout this. But there will be just as much Larry sex as well.
> 
>  

 

 

"Alright boys, let me get a look atcha!" Serena calls to all the boys. It had taken about 20 minutes for all the boys to get their hair, make-up and attire situated; with Lou, Caroline and Serena all working together. 

The boys are all dressed in red jumpsuits and really obnoxious sneakers, with different accessories and hair styles. Louis' hair is sticking straight up and he's got a cockeyed bandana going across his forehead. Zayn's hair is real sleek and shiny, pushed to the side, and laying flat against his scalp. Niall's hair is almost in a mohawk, with temporary black highlights frosting the tips. Liam's hair being to short to really do anything, has a cap on tilted to the side. And Harry's curls are extra curly, Lou having used a curling iron on him.

The boys all gather around Serena. She has to put a hand to her mouth to keep a snort from coming out. The boys look hilarious and amazing. They look like a crazy throwback to the 90's. God, I'm so glad boy bands don't dress like this anymore! Serena thought to herself.

"So, how do we look?" Louis asks, holding his arms out, with a wide smile on his face.

"You guys look amazing." Serena laughs.

"I'm not gonna lie, I feel like an idiot." Zayn comments, a pout on his lips.

"Thats the whole point!" Serena says, "You're poking fun at how the old boy bands dressed and posed and acted. You're gonna look ridiculous and have a blast. Then after we've done a couple outfits, I'll shoot you in your normal clothes. You know sexy blazers, stripes and cardigan's." She smiles. 

"So we're sexy huh?" Harry asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Look you little shits know your sexy…" Serena laughs and walks over to a blank wall. "Maybe not right now." Getting hollers and laughs from the boys. "But at some point tonight, you'll be back to your normal gorgeous selves." The boys all nod and walk over when Serena gestures for them to. "Alright so this is gonna be your backdrop right now." She smiles a earth shattering smile and Harry and Louis feel this knot in their stomaches, like something in their gut is fluttering and driving them crazy. "Lets do this thing boys!"

Serena walks away from the wall, the spot she was just at being replaced by the boys. "Since we've got this whole theme going on, how about we play the best of some great boy bands?" 

"N'Sync!" Is shouted very loudly from Liam.

"Oh yea," Comes from Niall.

"Take That! Take That!" Comes from a jumping Louis.

Serena walks over to her computer, and hits the play button on her iTunes playlist. N'Sync's 'Pop' fills the room loudly. The boys jump up and down in excitement and push each other around, getting riled up.

Serena nods her head at Allison; who knowing the signal, turns on the spot lights for the boys, and hands Serena her favorite camera.

 _"I'm sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about, what's the deal with this pop life and when is gonna fade out? The thing you got to realize what we doing is not a trend, we got the gift of melody, we're gonna bring it till the end."_ The beat of the song is infectious and the boys start dancing around each other.

Serena walks right up to the boys and they stop. Serena's got her game face on now. She's pulled her flaming locks up into a high messy bun, her bangs the only thing hanging down. Serena pulls down the zipper on the front of each of the boys jumpsuit, just above the naval. Showing off enough of their chests to make the fans excited. "Gotta sell a little sex." She says and walks to her destination, a good couple of feet away from the boys.

"Alright boys move closer together, and look at me." She says and they do. "Niall, cross your arms and tilt your head to the left… My left." He does. "Zayn rest your arm on Liam's shoulder." He situates himself differently and places his arm across Liam's shoulder. "Harry smirk more. Show me those dimples." He clears his throat and grins like a fool. "Make small noticeable changes in your expressions every couple of seconds, boys."

_"(It doesn't matter) 'Bout the car I drive or what I wear around my neck. (All that matters) Is that you recognize that it's just about respect. (It doesn't matter) About the clothes I wear and where I go and why. (All that matters) Is that you get hype and we'll do it to you every time. Come on!"_

The music was loud enough that the boys could still hear Serena and could feel the bass in their chest when it was hard enough.

The entire time she directs the boys her camera is going off every second, sending hundreds of pictures to her computer where Allison is looking through them.

_"Now, why you wanna try to classify the type of thing we do? 'Cause we're just fine doin' what we like. Can we say the same for you? I'm tired of feelin' all around me animosity. Just worry about yours 'cause I'm a get mine. Now people can't you see?"_

Serena would have the boys swap spots next to each other and make different facial expressions or change their posture and positions. She gave a lot of feedback, and direction. They liked that, cause it meant they could give her exactly what she wanted.

"Liam, you've got a strange face going on. Change it." Liam looks down for a second and when he looks back into the camera his eyes are focused and he smiles. "Louis, you look great. Don't fucking move." Serena says moving closer to the boys, and getting different angles of them. "That's it boys, don't move! Looks great. Perfect!" Serena shouts and moves the camera away from her face. "That was great boys, go change!" She says and shoos them over to Caroline, now in work mode, she doesn't want to waste any time. Or loose focus.

Serena walks over to Allison, "How are they coming out?" Allison is singing along to the next boy band song that has come on. 

"Great!" Allison smiles, wrapping her arms around her best friends mid section, holding her close. "You and the boys are doing great. Working really well off each other." She says scrolling through the many photos quickly just to give Serena a short glance. "I've flagged a couple that really stand out, but I know you always like to go through all of them." 

Serena hugs Allison's shoulders before removing herself from her best friend. "Thanks babe." She leans her elbows against the desk and grabs the mouse. Her iMac lights up with larger versions of certain pictures that catch her eye. 

"How are the photos comin' out?" Louis' voice calls out as he walks over, leaning down right next to Serena on the desk. "Whoa they look smashing!" He compliments. 

Serena turns her head and realizes how close Louis really is. He's changed out of the jumpsuit and is now wearing his denim attire. Gone is the bandana, leaving his hair alone, sticking straight up. Acid wash denim jacket with studs all over it, around his neck is a rather large gaudy diamond crucifix. Those being very popular to wear back in the day.

"Thanks." Serena smiles brightly, knocking her shoulder against Louis'. "But it's not just me, you guys are doing great as well."

Louis just looks into Serena's eyes, getting lost. They're the color of the bluest ocean, with flecks of light green and gold here and there. He isn't the only one who can't look away. Serena just smiles, loving how Louis is making her body feel, all tingly and making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The feeling is lost though, when Allison clears her throat loudly. Serena blinks rapidly and stands up straight. The moment having passed. 

"How are they lookin'?" Niall asks, coming over and leaning on Louis' back. Louis, pissed that his moment with Serena got disrupted, shrugs Niall off.

"Sorry Lou." Niall says, moving away from Louis to stand next to Allison.

Serena, having seen the exchange between Louis and Niall, gives Louis a pointed look. Before nodding in the direction of Niall, who looks slightly hurt Louis brushed him off so easily.

Louis moves over to Niall, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "Sorry Niall. It's not you." Louis whispers in Niall's ear before moving away from the group to go stand back against the wall.

Harry walks over to Louis after he changes and links their arms together. "What's wrong Lou?" Harry asks, ready for the second shoot. Dressed in baggy jeans with studs along the seem of the legs and a tight tank top with a star on it. Leather cuff bands on his wrists.

Louis looks in Serena's direction, "Nothing Haz… Just getting in the zone." He looks down.

"Don't lie to me Tomlinson." Harry pokes at Louis' cheek. "I know you. Better then you know yourself sometimes." Louis looks over at his best friend and smiles weakly, knowing it was true. Harry knew him better than anyone. "Now tell me what's wrong?"

Louis looks at his best friend and looks back over at Serena. He doesn't want to talk about this with Harry, cause Louis suspects that the young boy likes Serena as well. None of the boys have really ever had this issue before. He doesn't want to start any problems, especially with Harry. So hopefully if he just keeps it to himself it'll go away. No such luck.

"You like her, don't you?" Harry asks, raising an eyebrow, and looking in Serena's direction. Feeling a pang in his heart when he does.

"What-" Louis starts before he hears a commotion from the rest of the boys when Backstreet Boys' 'The Call' comes on. He sees Liam and Zayn act out the monologue from the beginning of the song and laughs. Trying to distract Harry, so he won't ask that question again.

_"Let me tell you the story about the call that changed my destiny. Me and my boys went out, just to end up in misery. Was about to go home and there she was standing in front of me. Said 'Hi, I got a little place nearby, wanna go?'. I should have said 'No'. Someone's waiting for me, but I called my girl up and said…"_

"Alright boys, lets move on." Serena says when she notices all the boys are in their next outfits. They all move back over to the wall, waiting for Serena's direction.

_"Listen Baby I'm sorry. Just wanna tell you don't worry. I will be late, don't stay up and wait for me. I'll say again, you're dropping out my battery is low. So you know we're goin' to a place nearby. I gotta go."_

The rest of the boy band themed shoots goes smoothly. The boys took commands very well and worked well off of Serena. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed so hard during any shoot. The boys were extremely entertaining. 

For the denim attire shoot, Serena advised the boys to all huddle together. Niall and Liam both kneeling, with Zayn, Harry and Louis leaning in close behind them. The boys all did different variations of poses. Liam would point at the camera with a smirk on his face, or Harry would be holding his arms open towards the camera, dimples in full force. Zayn would lean his back against Harry's and Louis would be leaning down against Niall's back, big contagious smile on his face. They continued to switch up ideas and poses, which Serena loved. More ideas, meant more options.

For the 'standing in the rain' shoot, Serena had hooked up sprinklers above the boys heads. They were dressed in plain white button up shirts and black draw-string silk like pants. Liam and Louis had their shirts open. While Niall, Zayn and Harry only had one button buttoning their shirts. When the water came on the boys were instructed to run their hands through their hair. Getting all the hair product out of it. They were also instructed to stand flat against the wall next to each other. This shoot was more serious and sexy. The water dripping all over the boys, making their shirts wet and see-through, as well as their clothes in general tight. They looked towards the camera with heavy, hooded eyes and pouts on their lips. This was definitely going to get the attention of their older fans.

Robes and towels were waiting for the boys when they were done with that shoot. "Lou, you wanna redo the boys hair and make-up real quick, while I help Allison mop up the floor?" Serena asks, while mopping up the water that had gathered on the hardwood floor from the sprinklers. Lou starts getting their regular make-up and hair product ready.

"Caroline, will you get the boys normal attires ready?"

"Of course." Caroline smiles, walking over the the clothes rack.

"Boys, that door on the left is a large bathroom with multiple stalls if you wanna go in there and take your wet clothes off, get dry and put new underwear on for the next shoot." Serena tells the boys, while pointing towards the bathroom. They nod and disappear through the door.

When Allison and Serena are finished mopping the wet floor, Serena moves over to the clothing rack and removes a knee length beige trench coat and walks over to Allison. "Here you go Alli Cat..."

"I seriously have to do this?" Allison asks, taking the trench coat, pulling up her skirt a little more so theres no way you could see any part of her clothing once she has the coat on.

"You said you didn't mind." Serena pouts, watching as Allison pulls on the trench coat.

"I don't… I just thought maybe… You'd forget." Allison laughs.

"No such luck baby cakes." Serena walks over to the clothes rack again and bends down to pick up a pair of plain black pumps. "Here, put these on for me."

"Yes Ma'am." Allison says while taking her own pumps off and replacing them with the heels Serena wants her to wear.

The boys come out of the bathroom and walk over to Lou and Caroline.

"It's gonna be a couple minutes while Lou redoes their make-up so just sit tight." Serena says, smacking Allison's ass as she walks over to Caroline.

Serena and Caroline dress the boys while they wait for Lou to do their make-up and hair real quick. They put Liam in a purple plaid printed long sleeve button-up shirt, regular wash blue skinny jeans and high top sneakers. On Niall is a white undershirt with a dark green knitted cardigan, khaki skinny jeans and white sneakers. Louis is wearing a dark grey button up shirt, maroon skinny pants, with suspenders hanging down against his thighs and charcoal suede boots on his feet. On Zayn is a white V-neck tee shirt with a Black and Blue Varsity Jacket placed on top of it, dark wash skinny jeans and black boots. Harry is wearing a white deep V-neck with a black blazer that has red trimming, black skinny jeans and red high top Chucks.

Serena tries to assist Lou any way she can to help speed up the process once the boys are dressed.

"Franks…" Allison calls from the couch, "Luke is here with the kegs." Allison had just received a text saying so.

"Ok." Serena vaguely hears her best friend as she brushes powder on Liam's face, tickling his nose and making him laugh. "Can you unlock the back door for him?"

"Yup." Allison gets up from the couch and walks through the door that leads to a little hallway where there's the back door, the elevator and stairs to get upstairs.

"Kegs?" Niall asks, moving to stand next to Serena. "As in more than one?"

"Yea…" Serena chuckles putting the final touches in Liam, while Lou works on Louis' hair. "I'm having a par-"

"There's my girl!" A voice calls as it comes into the room.

Serena hands the brush to Liam and runs over to the young man, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. The young man whirls her around in a circle and kisses her cheek repeatedly. "I've missed you babe!" Serena says when the man finally puts her down. "It's been far too long since we've talked."

"Franks I texted you this morning!" The man laughs. He was tall, like even taller then Liam. He looked like he was 6'4. He was pale and had dark hair that fell in his eyes. He wore a baggy red tank top, that scooped low everywhere, black skinny jeans and old looking combat boots. 

"I know, but obviously that isn't enough Lucas!" Serena laughs, clutching his arm.

The boys all watch the exchange and try to figure out what kind of relationship the two have. Cause Serena seems to be touchy feely with everyone so its hard to tell what someone is to her. Harry and Louis keep a close eye on the man, they didn't like the way he and Serena were touching and standing close together.

Allison walks back into the studio from the back door and walks over to the two, "I sent the kegs up." Allison tells them. "Are you sure 3 is enough?" That catches the attention of the boys. 

"I think it should be… I mean with all the other liquor there's gonna be, people will have their options." Serena says.

"I'm sorry," Niall cuts in. "I couldn't help but over hear…" He walks over to Serena. "Did you just say 3 kegs?" The Irishman got very thirsty upon hearing about that much beer.

Serena laughs and wraps her arm around Niall's shoulder, pulling him in. "Yes I did. I'm throwing a party tonight…" She presses her nose to Niall's cheek quickly, then pulls away. "Would you like to come?"

Niall looks over to the boys who all nod enthusiastically, "Hell yes!" Niall shouts looking back at Serena. Making everyone laugh. He's never one to turn down free beer.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Serena starts. "Niall, this is mine and Alli Cat's best guy friend Lucas." She gestures between the two men. "Lucas, this is Niall Horan."

"It's great to meet you." He smiles brightly and the two shake hands.

"And those eavesdropping fools over there…" Serena points to each boys. "Are Liam… Harry… Zayn, and Louis." Luke waves over to them, getting a collective 'hi' in return from the boys.

"Well I'm going to go set up shit upstairs." Luke tells Allison and Serena. "What time is the DJ supposed to get here?"

Serena looks at Allison's phone for the time and sees that it's 9:45. "Any minute now… I told people to come on over around 10:30 or 11, so the DJ should be on his way." Serena states. "It's Marcus, and he's usually good on time. So don't fret yet babes."

"Franks, the boys are all done." Lou calls over to Serena.

"Thanks honey." Serena calls back. Niall walks back over to the boys. "Alright babe…" She says to Luke, "I gotta finish up here, but you get started upstairs. And don't worry if the party starts without us. Cause we still have some things to do down here."

"Alright sounds good." Luke says before kissing Allison and Serena's cheeks, then walking away.

"Alright boys, lets finish this up." Serena says gesturing for the boys to follow her. "Cause I know ever since you heard beer, its all you can think about. Liam… I… Um… There will be tons of sexy woman." She gives the thumbs up trying to make up for the fact that Liam can't drink.

"Got a girlfriend, but thanks." He laughs.

"Ah yes, Danielle."

"You do do your homework." Harry chimes in. 

"Told ya." Serena smirks.

"What else you know about us?" Zayn asks eyebrow raised.

"Thats for me to know and you to find out!" She winks and walks over to the computer, hitting the play button and Fun's 'We Are Young' comes through the speakers, "A little Fun to set the mood!" She walks over to the boys and grabs Niall arm pulling him with her. "Alright boys I'm going to ask you to stand on this." Serena pulls Niall over to this large and high rack that has different colors of paper on it. The paper was pulled down and laying on the floor. It was obviously their background. The paper they were asked to stand on was yellow. "This is gonna be your background. Having a color opposed to just white makes it easier to change the background color if I wanted to in editing." The boys stand on the paper and watch as Serena turns around, motioning for Allison to come over. She had been waiting for the call over since Serena started the music.

Serena grabs Allison's hand and walks her over to the boys. "So when its time Alli Cat here is going to face her back to me and open her coat towards you…" The boys all grin and whistle. "I'm going to angle myself so that I see the back of her body and all of your reactions. Now I want you guys to really play it up." Serena tells the boys. "Mock shocked expressions and pointing… Wide eyes… Fist to your mouth… The whole horny guy seeing and naked girl schtick."

"Got it love." Harry says.

"Ok, lets get to it." Serena backs up and picks her camera up. When she gets back to her mark, she holds the camera up to her face and gets in a position where she can see all of Allison's body and all of the boys. "Open that coat up Alli Cat!" She shouts.

Allison has a wide smirk on her face as she opens the trench coat. Knowing what they were supposed to do, the boys all make faces and even throw in a couple of cat calls and hollers for effect when Allison opens her trench coat. She's got the same outfit on as before, he skirt is just hiked up a little. Liam's got his mouth open with a hand to his cheek in shock. Zayn has his hand up covering his eyes, but has his fingers spread so he can see through them, grin on his face. Niall is jumping in the air and pointing, a huge smile gracing his face. Harry has his hands in his hair and a wide eyed look on his face. Louis has got his tongue licking his lips and a wink in place.

"Looks amazing guys!" Serena tells them.

Allison is trying her best to keep a straight face. The boys all looks hilarious, she breaks character a couple times and cracks up.

"Stop laughing Al!" Serena shouts, she's getting great photos and doesn't want anything to fuck that up.

"I can't help it." Allison's body shakes a little from laughing. "The boys are cracking me up." She shakes her head and closes her eyes for a second. When she opens them, she's not laughing anymore. _Focus!_ She thinks to herself.

"Change it up boys!" Serena shouts to the boys.

The boys take a second and shake out their bodies before repositioning themselves and switching up their looks. Louis has his forehead leaning on the side of Niall's head, making it look like he's whispering in Niall ear, still looking toward Allison and pointing. Niall just has this huge grin on his face, playing it up with Louis. Liam is biting his fist, his forehead furrowed as he looks ahead. Zayn leans forward with eyebrow cocked and his mouth wide open. And Harry has his arms raised above his head, balled into fist, mouth open in a shout. Making it look like he was cheering. 

"Doing great boys. Switch it up again." Serena calls out again.

The boys do a couple more options so that Serena and the magazine have a ton to choose from.

"Allison you're all done babe!" Serena says to Allison, who in turn whips off the trench coat and throws it on the floor in a very diva like fashion.

"It's about damn time." Allison says, mock bitchiness all over her face.

"Yea, yea… Get the fuck outta here." Serena slaps her best friends ass as she walks by. "Go upstairs and get everything going. I just wanna do a couple simple photos of the boys real quick, then we'll be up. Will you take B and Loki out real quick before putting them in my room?"

"Sure things babes. Come on boys!" Allison calls the dogs in a high pitched tone and whistles. They run over to her immediately, jumping and yipping. "See you boys upstairs!" She calls as she walks out the door, dogs at her heels. They can hear a couple voices in the hall before the door shuts.

Serena turns to Lou and Caroline. "You guys are more then welcome to go upstairs and have some fun too! I wanted to do something a little more intimate with the boys, so you two don't really need to be down here." She smiles to the stylist and hair dresser as she speaks.

Lou and Caroline look at each for a couple seconds, looking like they're deciding if they want to go upstairs or go home. "A couple drinks might be nice…" Caroline says to Lou.

Lou nods in agreement. "Alright, a couple drinks and then I have to go home to my baby." She laughs, both women getting up and heading towards the door.

"Top floor is where the drinks'll be." Serena winks and watches as they wave to the boys and walk through the door. The loud bang from the door closing, signaling that it was just Serena and the boys alone in the room.

The boys had been relatively quiet up to this point, but when it was just Serena and the boys, Liam couldn't help but make a joke, "You're not planning on killing us now, are you Franks?" Him and couple of the boys chuckle.

Serena just turns around, smile planted on her face, "Yup, my plan the whole time. Get you all to myself… And off you." She laughs and she walks over a big black sofa, "Niall come here. Help me with this." He runs over and mimics her actions, leaning down to lift up the sofa. "Put it against the wall." She grunts as her and Niall work together to move the sofa where she wants it. "Thanks babe." She says when they have it in the position she wants. Serena turns and looks at all the boys as she talks to them, "Now to over to the rack…" She points to the clothing rack, "And change into something that you want to wear for the rest of the night."

"Ok." A few of the boys says as they all walk over to the rack, looking through it.

Serena walks over to her computer and plays around on Twitter for a minute before she goes on iTunes again. Looking for something a little more relaxing for this mini shoot with the boys. She clicks on "War Sweater' by one of her favorite bands, Wakey!Wakey! **[(xxx)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsQGYaYHwjY)**

As Serena waits for the boys to change she goes back to looking at some of the pictures she took of them. There are so many. But thats how she liked it. And it wasn't just the fact that there were so many in general that she took, cause there were, almost over a thousand. But there were so many that were usable. It was really hard for the boys to look bad or take a bad picture. Aside from a couple were the boys were either blinking or laughing at each other, they were all great. _I've got my work cut out for me!_ Serena thinks to herself.

"This is Wakey!Wakey!" Louis exclaims as he walks over to Serena, dressed now in a blue and red striped shirt with dark blue skinny jeans, his Toms on his feet. It's so crazy that she put this band on when he and Harry had just been listening to them this afternoon. 

"Yea it is!" She says excitedly. "I love their music, Mike Grubbs is a good friend of mine. His voice is so soothing." She watches as Louis leans his ass against her desk. And what an ass it is. Serena's met her fair share of great asses, but never such an great one on a man. It was fucking amazing. She can't help but stare at it as she speaks to him. It was so close, she just wants to grab it. Serena has a huge obsession with asses.

Louis notices, "Are you checkin' out my bum Franks?" He laughs.

"Absolutely!" Serena states the obviously. "I can't help it. That thing is amazing." She chuckles.

"You would know fucking great asses." He raises an eyebrow at her. Feeling bold he leans down to her ear and whispers, "Cause yours looks fucking good enough to eat."

Serena moves her head back, being this close to Louis is making her lightheaded. She licks her lips and raises her eyebrow at him, "Is that so?" 

Serena and Louis move closer together without realizing it. Someone who did notice was Harry. Having just tied up his sneakers, he walks over to the two. He's now dressed in a red V-neck and black skinny jeans. Chucks on his feet.

"What are you two talking about oh so secretively?" Harry asks, leaning his arm on Louis' shoulder. Harry wasn't really jealous of the fact that Lou and Franks kept having small moments. He just found he wanted to be involved in them. 

"Umm…" Louis spaces.

"Our asses." Serena speaks truthfully. "Lou and I are gonna team up and fight crime with them!" She stands up and bumps her hip against Louis', before sitting back down. 

"I'd pay to see that." Niall says, coming over to the little group. Dressed in a light blue tank top, white skinny jeans and dark blue sneakers. Serena hold her arms out to him and he comes and sits in her lap. Serena feels an obvious attraction toward Harry and Louis, its confusing but she know it's not the same feeling she has towards Niall. Serena looks at him and wants to cuddle him and protect him, like a brother. When Serena looks at Harry and Louis, she want to rip their clothes off and devour them. Definitely not how she feels when she looks at Niall.

Serena rests her head on Niall's shoulder, placing her arms around his midsection and squeezing. "Are you thinking about beer?" Serena asks.

Niall nods vigorously, a big smile on his face. The boys laugh at how Niall and Serena are together. Liam and Zayn having just joined the group. Zayn is dressed in a dark purple tank top and dark blue skinnies, while Liam is wearing a short sleeved black graphic tee and khaki jeans. Serena wonders how it's possible for boys to look so good in tight jeans. 

"Which do you like better… Beer or Allison?" Serena laughs and hides her face in Niall's shoulder at the face he gives her. His mouth is open wide and his eyes look shocked. 

"How can I choose between the two!? That's not fair Franks." Niall rants. "Can't I just pour beer on top of Allison and have both?" He smiles cheekily. 

Serena and the boys burst out laughing at Niall's words. "I think she'd like that babes." Serena says to him, patting his hip in a gesture for him to get up. "Why don't you boys go over to the sofa, I'm just gonna turn off the top lights." The boys walk over to the sofa and get comfortable on it as Serena walks to the light switches and turns off all the lights. 

The only lights that are on are the spotlights that are shining on the boys. When she walks back over to the boys, she smiles at the way they've positioned themselves. Liam is sitting on the back of the sofa, his back leaning against the wall. Harry is sitting at one end of the sofa, with Louis laying across the sofa, his head on Harry's leg. Niall is sitting at the other end of the sofa, Louis' legs in his lap. And Zayn is straddling the arm of the sofa, one leg bent at the knee and resting beside Niall's leg, and the other straight out, foot resting on the ground.

"How do you want us?" Harry asks, when she walks back over to them, licking his lips unconsciously.

"That's perfect… Don't move." She tells them as she moves around adjusting a few of the lights and grabs her camera. Wakey!Wakey! still on in the background and the mood in the room is very relaxed and chill. Serena looks through the lens to get a feel for how the boys and the lighting looks, she moves her face away and changes a couple settings on the camera and looks through the lens again. The shadowing is gorgeous. And so are the boys. They all look stunning. So comfortable and calm. 

Serena starts shooting the boys. Moving around them and getting different angles. She leans down on her knees to get a different perspective. All eyes are on her through the camera.

Liam leans his head back against the wall and cocks it to the right. "Liam, don't move." Serena instructs. "Louis move your right leg to the floor." Serena tells the oldest boy. "Zayn, scoot back on the armrest and lean your right arm over the back of the sofa." He follows her instructions, placing his arm on the back of the sofa, and behind Niall's head. There weren't any out right smiles, it was more smoldering looks and slight smirks. 

When Serena had said she just wanted a couple photos of the boys like this, that really meant a couple hundred. "Alright boys you can relax. I just wanna check something out real quick and we're done." The boys already are extremely relaxed so they just stay on the sofa, commenting here and there while they wait for Serena. 

Serena looks over the photos she just took. She definitely thinks they are the best photo sets of the night. The lighting is great, the shadowing is stunning and the boys look amazing.  

"Wow, we look great Franks." Zayn's stunned voice pops up next to Serena. She turns and sees all the boys standing behind her. Trying to get a look at the photos.

"Aww, thanks Zayn. But it wasn't just me. You guys were amazing to shoot." She smiles back at them. 

Just then, as she was clicking through random photos to show the boys, a loud bass could be heard from above.

"Guess the parties fully started." Serena smiles closing the windows on her computers and shutting them down. She stands and moves to turn off the spotlights. When in complete darkness she reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her phone, turning it on to light the way to the door. "Come on boys… Lets have some fun."


	5. Wild For The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have GIFs throughout it to help visually! As I'm aware not everyone likes them in FICs, just ignore the (xxx).
> 
> There will be a reasonable amount of het sex throughout this. But there will be just as much Larry sex as well.
> 
>  

 

 

As soon as the Serena opens the back door from the studio the boys can see tons of people. The back of the building must be the entrance to get upstairs. The front being just for the gallery. The back door that leads outside is open and the boys can see people standing out there, smoking and just talking in general. Upon ascending up the stairs, Serena leading the way, the boys see people standing and talking and even a couple people making out. There is even one girl crying.

"Oh boy, it's started." Serena states, taking a look at the crying woman.

"What has?" Niall asks from Serena's right.

"Stupid fucking drama." She says shaking her head, "I hate drama."

The higher they move up the stairs the louder the music gets. When they finally reach the second floor they come to a wide framed doorway and all they can do is look in the room with slacked jaws.

"What is this place?" Liam asks, unable to tear his eyes from the view in front of him.

"I guess I should have also mentioned that I'm a dancer…" Serena yells, so the boys could hear her. "This is my dance studio." She gestures around the room that took up the whole second floor of the building. It was packed. Not a single person in the room wasn't dancing. "But when I have parties, I turn it into a dance club of sorts." She wasn't joking, there was a DJ's booth in the corner and strobe lights flashing around like crazy. "We can come back down, but let me show you the loft." She smiles and gestures for the boys to follow her.

When they reach the top of the stairs of the third floor they come to a closed door, which Serena pushes open, holding the door open for the boys so they can walk in first. The atmosphere in Serena's loft is very different from the second floor. The living room area is what they can see best from where they are standing right now, and its huge, a couple of couches and chairs in the open space. Photos all over the walls. Not professional photos, like photos of friends and family. And a huge TV with a large collection of DVD's under it on numerous shelves. There's music on, but not nearly as loud as downstairs, people can actually talk without having to shout. There are tons of people scattered around, talking and drinking. 

"So this is my place." Serena smiles at them. 

"This is fucking awesome." Niall shouts and hugs Serena. Staying by her side after the hug is over.

"You do this a lot?" Louis asks, impressed. Louis loved a good party. And one where Serena was, he liked even more.

"Um, yea, Kind of. Like two or three times a month maybe." She smiles and waves to people that are calling out to her. "Well, boys I have to change and mingle a little, but I promise I'll be back. Please, seriously make yourselves at home. There are numerous kegs and various liquors to quench your thirst…" Serena points to the kitchen. "And boys if your hungry, don't hesitate to raid the fridge." She kisses each of theirs cheeks and wonders off down a long hallway stopping a couple of times to greet people.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" Liam asks, following the boys as they move over to a keg.

"Not at someone's house." Zayn says as he hands the boys each a cup. All take one except for Harry, and Liam of course. He grabs a can of Red Bull, which is in a tub of ice, mixed in with other mixers.

"I'm good, I think I want something a little stronger. I'll be back." Harry states before her wonders over to the large bar on the other side of the room. Louis watches him as he goes, eyebrow raised in question. 

"Lou?" Zayn calls to him.

"Huh? Sorry mate." Louis takes the cup from Zayn's hand.

"You alright?" Niall asks, as he fills up his cup to the brim. "You and Harry seem weird." He observes. "You two get in a scrap?"

"What?" He asks mildly stunned. He and Harry never fought. He couldn't even remember the last time he actually even seriously raised his voice at any of the boys. "No of course not. Just distracted I guess." He watches at Niall fills up his cup. Louis immediately takes a long gulp of it when Niall's finishes pouring. 

"Yea, by Franks." Niall chuckles as he and the boys move over to a space big enough for them to stand and chat. Shit! Is it that obvious? Louis thinks to himself.

"Shut up." Louis spits at Niall. "What about you and Allison? Hmm? A bomb could go off in front of you and you wouldn't be able to tear your eyes away."  Louis shoots back at Niall. Liam and Zayn chuckle at the boys.

"Hey, she's gorgeous. No way I can deny it." Niall just shrugs. And at that moment, Allison just so happens to come into his line of sight, "Speak of the devil…" He says as he watches her walk over to them. She looks gorgeous, having changed into a long sleeved silver glittery mini dress **[(xxx)](http://data.whicdn.com/images/15992219/tumblr_lste65FDZF1qg6l8xo1_1280_large.jpg)** , on her feet are black mary-jane stiletto's. **[(xxx)](http://data.whicdn.com/images/35488585/tumblr_m94w7aVDsH1r0gq4mo1_500_large.jpg) **

"Me?" Allison laughs, joining the boys, "No way, I'm more of the angel. Franks… Now she's the devil." She smiles, moving closer to Niall, shivering slightly when he puts his arm around her shoulder.

As the boys and Allison continue to chat, Allison introducing them to a couple friends, Harry takes it upon himself to go after Serena. He's had two shots of Jack Daniel's and is feeling bold. Harry decides the best place to look first is the last direction he saw her go, so he weaves through the crowd a bit to get to the long hallway. There are numerous doors throughout the hallway, mostly bedrooms that have acquired a theme for the party. One bedroom has some strip poker going on, in another room a seriously intense game of spin the bottle was going on, in another people are obviously smoking weed, in another room several couples are making out and close to doing more. One room was being used to beer pong and various drinking games. Everything looked so interesting and fun, and if he wasn't on a mission he'd probably stop and go into one of the many rooms. 

Harry figures that Serena's room is the door all the way at the end, cause it was the only door closed. He stands in front of it for a moment, nervous for some reason. He never gets nervous around woman. The fact that he was just standing there made him feel strange so he knocks on the door. He hears the dogs yipping from inside the room and a far away "Come in".

He opens the door and steps into Serena's room, Bartleby and Loki jumping on his legs as soon as he shuts the door.

"Hi boys." Harry says sweetly to the dogs and reaches down to pet them. He looks around the room and doesn't see Serena, but seeing a light coming from an adjacent room, he figures she's in there. Serena's bedroom looks nothing like the rest of her apartment. The walls are purple and they have art and album covers all over them. There is a fucking huge closet **[(xxx)](http://data.whicdn.com/images/33247065/tumblr_m4qbqhypAW1rujvm5o1_500_large.jpg)** to Harry's left and on the other side of the room it looks like there's a balcony. There is retro and vintage styled furniture **[(xxx)](http://data.whicdn.com/images/23716572/tumblr_lzpit3z4dx1rpsft7o1_1280_thumb.jpg) [(xxx)](http://data.whicdn.com/images/27800158/UniqueVault.com-3650-victorian_chaise_longue_large.jpg) [(xxx)](http://data.whicdn.com/images/14180653/tumblr_lqusp3ZihL1r2v5r9o1_500_large.jpg)** all over the room, including Serena's massively large bed. Which has stairs leading up to the bed, obviously for the tiny dogs.

Upon hearing a mans voice speaking to the dogs Serena sticks her head out of the bathroom. "Oh, Harry…" She smiles widely. "Are you having fun?" She asks, moving back over to the mirror to finish applying her make up. She's put on some smokey eye shadow and thick mascara, only putting her Eos peppermint chapstick on her lips. 

Harry walks over to the bathroom door and leans against the door frame. Not expecting Serena to only be wearing her second skin skinny jeans and bra, he stumbles slightly. Harry can't take his eyes off her. Without a shirt on, Harry can see tattoos on Serena's ribs **[(xxx)](http://data.whicdn.com/images/2607892/tumblr_l41r1b4TJg1qc0yybo1_500_large.jpg)** and back **[(xxx)](http://data.whicdn.com/images/9542855/tumblr_lkk061A9uq1qzabkfo1_500_large.jpg)**. He likes tattoos, but he's never liked a girl with so much ink before.

"You're staring again Harold." Serena laughs, boys are so easy.

Harry clears his throat and stands up straighter. "I can't help it…" He says looking Serena in the eyes through the mirror as she got ready. "You're fucking gorgeous." There it was out in the open. Honesty was always the best way to go, so Harry didn't regret complimenting Serena one bit.

Serena turns around and leans against the bathroom sink for a moment, making decisions in her head. There's so much going on in there, she just decides to throw caution to the wind and go with the flow. She moves away from the sink and walks over to Harry, who's heartbeat starts to pick up as he watches her move closer, hips rocking as she does. Serena places her hand on Harry's lower stomach, close to his hip and kisses him on the lips. Nothing serious, no tongue involved, but it also wasn't nothing. "Thanks Harry." She smiles an earth shattering smile and moves over to the closet, looking through her clothes for a tank top.

Harry is stunned for a moment. Eyes still closed. He can still feel her lips against his, and feel a tingling on them. He licks his lips and tastes peppermint. It makes him bite at his lips, it's so addicting. 

"Harry?" Harry finally snaps out of his daze when Serena is once again standing in front of him, this time wearing a slightly see-through beige tank top with Swallows all over it **[(xxx)](http://data.whicdn.com/images/10391468/tumblr_lm4w47cO3x1qim9doo1_500_large.jpg)** , the arm holes so low Harry could still see her black lace bra. "Harry?"

"Sorry. What?" He asks, ruffling his hair and pushing is bangs to the side.

"Jesus, it was only a small peck. I'd hate to see how you'd get if I gave you a real kiss." Serena laughs and pulls on black 6 inch buckled ankle booties **[(xxx)](http://data.whicdn.com/images/22547296/tumblr_lyy7xlKHoa1r4xjmoo1_r1_500_large.png)** , leaning against the bed as she zips them up.

Harry moves over to the bed and plops down next to her, "Let's snog and find out." He smiles and moves his face closer to Serena's, eyes focused on her lips.

Serena just places her hand on Harry's face and pushes him backwards, making him fall on his back on the bed. He hears Serena's joyful laughter and leans up on his elbows. "Not right now Harold… But later for sure. Now come on. I need to get a drink…" She grabs Harry's hand and pulls him up and off the bed. "Or 4." They move over to the door, still holding hands, and walk through it when Serena opens it.

Harry closes the door when their both in the hallway. Serena starts pulling him down the long hall, again stoping every couple of seconds to kiss cheeks and say hi to friends. 

"Franks!" Serena hears a voice call her from the living room and looks over to see who it came from. When she sees a very good friend walking towards her she screams. **[(xxx)](http://mtv.mtvnimages.com/onair/dev/photos/bio/281x211.jpg?quality=0.85)**  

"Devin! Oh my god!" Serena wraps one arm around Devin's shoulder, hugging her friend, her other hand still occupied by Harry's. "I didn't think you'd be able to make it. How long has it fucking been?"

"Like 2 months. Far too long." Devin says and look from Serena to Harry. "And who is this?" She asks.

"Oh, sorry." She smiles at Harry, "This is Harry Styles. A friend of mine. We just did a photo shoot tonight and I invited him and his band mates to stay."

"Oh wow, no way…" Devin looks like a light bulb went off in her head. "You're from that band One Direction, right?"

Harry smiles meekly, "Yup, that's me. Nice to meet you. You're Dev, right?" Harry had recognized the singer right away. She nods. "Me and the boys are big fans. I love Bass Down Low. Probably my favorite song of yours."

"Aww thanks," Devin nods and sips at her drink.

"Well I promise I will come and find you in a little bit," Serena starts, "But I gotta get this one back to his lost boys." Serena points her thumb at Harry. "But you will save me a dance girlie!"

Across the room Allison and the boys are talking about different music they love, when flaming red hair catches Louis' attention. He watches as Serena is hugging a pretty blonde woman, who looks extremely familiar. What really catches his eye is that Harry is with her, and they're holding hands. His heartbeat starts to pick up a little and he feels his body temperature rise. He can't explain it, he wasn't jealous really or even angry that they were together, he just finds himself wanting to be with them.

Louis watches as the blonde woman nods and walks away. Serena turns to Harry, moving in close to his body and whispers something in his ear. Harry has a huge smile on his face, and his hands wrapped around Serena's midsection. Harry nods and watches as Serena walks into the kitchen. After a couple seconds Harry looks around the room in search of his friends. Not wanting it to look like he had been watching their exchange Louis turns around, facing Allison and the boys, trying to focus on what they were talking about.

"Hey lads!" Harry shouts as he jumps onto Louis' back.

"Ah, there you are…" Liam starts, "Where have you been Haz?"

Harry moves off of Louis' back, and slings an arm around his shoulder, "I had a couple shots and went to talk to Franks."

Numerous eyebrows are raised at that and all sets of eyes shoot back and forth between Harry and Louis.

Catching the looks, Harry questions it, "What? What was that look?"

Louis looks to Liam for help. Liam is always one to smooth a problem over easily. "It was nothing Hazza. Nothing that you'd find interesting." That was the best Liam could come up with.

Allison decides to help out by changing the subject. "Who wants Jell-o shots?" She gets positive feedback from the boys. "Louis why don't you help me get them?" She smiles and links her arm through Louis' and leads him away, not waiting for a response. Harry watches them walk away, questions mulling around in his head.

"Thanks you so much for getting me out of that." Louis smiles at Allison. "I don't want to start any problems, none of the boys have ever liked the same girl before."

"It's fine babes." Allison pats Louis' cheek, they've stopped walking and are just chatting by the kitchen doorway. "I understand… Serena… She's my best friend and I love her." She starts. "But there's something about her… An almost unhealthy quality about her, that makes it insanely hard to not love her, or feel some kind of pull toward her… So you're not alone love." She wraps her arms around Louis in a big hug and kisses his cheek before pulling away, grabbing his hand and moving into the kitchen and toward the refrigerator. "So lets do a ton of Jell-o shots and get your mind off of things and have a fucking amazing night, ok Lou?"  

"Yes please!" Louis says as Allison places a tray of Jell-O shots in his hands. The tray having about thirty Jell-O shots on it. "Wow. That's a lot of shots." Louis says as Allison closes the refrigerator door.

Allison just laughs, "That ain't nothing."

Louis feels hands wrap around his chest from behind and tenses for a moment, but when he turns his head and sees Serena's head leaning on his shoulder he relaxes immediately. 

"Bringing these out already Al?" She asks her best friend as she scoops up a blue raspberry flavored shot. Bringing the Jell-O shot to her mouth, she twirls her tongue around the rim of the tiny cup, trying to move the Jell-O away from the edges on the inside. Louis can't help but stare as Serena hollows her cheeks and slurps the Jell-O treat into her mouth. Serena throws the cup in the trash when she's finished with it.

"You want one?" Serena asks Louis, her arm still wrapped around him from behind. He just nods, unable to speak. Serena picks up a watermelon flavored shot and brings it to Louis' lips.

Mimicking the action Louis just saw Serena do on her shot, Louis sticks his tongue into the shot glass and twirls it around the brim. Feeling the Jell-O move away from the edges Louis hollows his cheeks and makes a slurping sound as he sucks the shot into his mouth. He can taste the vodka among the mixture of watermelon. 

Serena watches Louis' throat as he swallows, "Good?" She whispers into his ear, her lips move against the shell of his ear.

Louis feels a shiver run through his entire body just from feeling Serena's lips on his ear. It makes him unable to say anything else but, "MmHmm."

Serena chuckles at Louis' reaction and this time the vibrations of her laughter pull at Louis' heart.

Allison can't help but watch the two in front of her, they're acting like they've known each other for years. She's never seen her best friend the way she was with the boys. Sure Serena was always sought after by numerous men and women alike, but she never showed as much interest in anyone this much in a long time. It worried Allison.

"Sooooo…" Allison cuts in, "I'm just gonna take these…" Allison pulls the tray of Jell-O shots out of Louis' hands and starts moving out of the kitchen. 

"Aw don't be jealous Alli Cat, you've got your own smitten boy over there." She calls back to her friend.

"Yea… One, Franks!" Allison shouts back. Allison was getting a little frustrated at her best friend. She liked the boys and could see all of them being really great friends, and Allison was really starting to like Niall, she didn't want Serena to fuck with Louis and Harry's emotions. Not that Serena did that, Allison just didn't know what was going on in her best friends head. And a party was not the time to ask her about it. But the more and more Allison watched Serena with Harry and Louis, the more she felt like something big was about to happen.

"What was that about?" Louis asks Serena, who was now facing him, an annoyed look in her eyes. He could tell Serena's mood had changed. She looked tense and pissed off.

"Who the fuck knows…" She states, running and hand through her hair, "Allison is a bit of a worry wart at times."

Louis leans his back against the kitchen wall, listening to Serena, "Well don't let it get to you right now…" He says and reaches for Serena's hand, interlocking them and pulling her towards him, "Just have a fucking blast tonight and worry about it later. That's all you can really do right now Franks." Louis tells her, wanting Serena to be happy again.

Serena smiles, feeling Louis' chest against hers. It was such a simple touch, not even really sexual, but just being able to feel Louis breathe against her chest made Serena feel better. "You're right…" She leans forward and kisses the corner of Louis' mouth and leans back, "Let's go play a game." Serena says before pulling Louis out of the kitchen, through the living room into the hallway. "What do you want to play?" She asks, walking backwards while talking to Louis, "Some Strip Poker… Flip Cup… Or are you a Beer Pong man?" 

"I could go for some Pong." Louis smiles and follows as Serena pulls him towards the door that has Beer Pong being played in it. 

"Alright kids…" Serena shouts out, upon entering the room, her arm slung over Louis' shoulder. "We've got winner!"

Back in the living room, after sharing many Jell-O shots, the group had slightly spread out, Liam and Zayn were chatting with a couple people about sports and the up coming Olympics. Allison and Niall were getting rather cozy on a couch, getting to know each other better, talking about any and everything. And Harry was standing by the keg, sulking like the immature boy he could sometimes be. He had gone into the kitchen, which is the last place he had known Serena and Louis to be, but when he'd ventured in looking for them they hadn't been in there. So now he was standing against the wall, and refilling his cup whenever it would get halfway empty. 

"You alright mate?" A voice was talking to Harry. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry asks, slightly drunk. He notices its the man that came into the studio before the party started. What had been his name? Leon? No. LLoyd? No. Lucas! That was it.

Lucas just smiles as he pumps the keg, "Are you alright? Why are you being a wallflower over here?" He chuckles. 

"I lost my Louis and Franks in the crowd." Harry slurs slightly.

Luke laughs out right as he fills up his cup, "Well I guess I was destined to find you like this then, cause I know where they aaaaaaaaare." He smiles as he sings the last word. "Yea I just came out to this keg, cause I like the beer in this one better then in the game room."

"Game room?" Harry asks, having brightened up a bit at hearing Luke knows where Franks and Louis are.

"Yea, come on, follow me Harry." 

Harry does as the tall man says and follows behind him. Not wanting to bother or interrupt his best friends, who seem to be having a great time throughout the room, he goes quietly. 

As they enter the hallway, Harry can hear shouts and hollering coming from one of the rooms, his interest is peeked. They walk all the way down the hall, to one of the rooms right in front of Serena's, it was definitely the room where all the noise was coming from. He watches Lucas just walk on in, but he stays and leans against the doorframe. He watches as Serena jumps on Louis' back and sinks a ball into one of the many cups on the table. Screams and claps are heard throughout the whole room. Louis holds Serena onto his back by her legs, she is cheering. 

Louis is hopping and dancing about, when he turns around and spots Harry, "Harold!" Louis shouts drunkly.

Having heard Harry's name Serena turns her head toward the door, "Oh yay! Harry!" Serena yells. "Go over to him Lou!" Serena tells the boy holding her and spanks his ass playfully as he stumbles over to his best friend. "W-we were wondering were y-you were hiding!" She hiccups and throws her arms around Harrys neck, trying to hug him.

Feeling left out, Louis lets go of Serena's legs and goes to wrap his arms around Harry as well, forgetting that his hands were holding Serena to him. 

"Lou!" She shouts as she begins to slide off of Louis' back. It all happens so fast, the boys haven't even got their arms off of each other before Serena is flat on her back and laughing out loud. "Fuck!"

"Oh shit!" Harry says as he and Louis bend down beside Serena to see if she's ok. 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Franks. I just saw Harry and had to hug him. I totally forgot I was holding you up." Lou states as he begins to crack up. 

Serena leans up on her elbows and looks at the boys hovering over her. _Hmm, I could look at them all day._ She thinks to herself. They were both laughing, but Serena could see worry in their eyes as well. "Ugh, its fine boys. Just help me up, will you?" She holds her hands up and each boy takes one. When she's fully standing she starts to brush off her pants but is interrupted when both of the boys pull her into a small group hug. She can't help but start to giggle. 

"Ok, all is right in the world. Franks didn't damage that gorgeous ass of hers, so can we get back to the game please?" A voice calls out from the other side of the table.

Serena pulls away from the boys and turns to lean against the table. Her ass pointing towards the boys slightly as her hip juts out. Her lower back is peaking out between her tank top and jeans just enough to make Harry and Louis itch. "Why? Eager to lose Jason?" She raises her eyebrow and clicks her tongue staring straight ahead at the man in front of her. 

"Yea, I don't see that happening…" Jason laughs and high fives his teammate. 

Serena just rolls her eyes, but smiles when Louis, her teammate stands beside her. "Care to put your money where your mouth is?" 

"What? You wanna lose your money that much? Why don't you just hand it over instead love?" Jason teases. 

Harry and Louis were extremely enjoying the fiery-ness coming from Serena.

"Yea, I don't see that happening…" Serena states, giving Jason back his words. 

"What are the terms?" Jason asks.

"100 pounds." Serena states confidently. She had faith in her and Louis. She slings her arm around his shoulder, who in turn pulls her in close by the hip.

Jason and his teammate talk quietly for a minute before turning to face their opponents. "Lets do this." And the room fills with cheering. 

"It's your ball." Louis tells Jason and his teammate, pointing at the balls that are floating in the cups in front of them.

Jason's teammate is the first to scoop his ball out of the cup, he shakes the excess water off and aims his ball, throwing it in the air. The ball bounces off the rim of a cup and lands on the table, Serena snatches it up quickly. Upon missing their first ball Jason's team is booed.

Jason picks up his ball and aims for the cup he wants, aims and throws, sinking his ball into a middle cup, "Yea! That's right! Suck it bitch!" Jason laughs. Even though Jason had made his shot, the room still boos.

Serena takes a drink from her cup as she rolls her ball around in her hand a few times before aiming. She backs up a tad and lines up the shot she wants. She throws the ball, it bounces in the middle of the table and lands in the first cup, "Suck it bitch!" Serena shouts back at Jason and makes an obscene jerking off gesture to him. Which makes the whole room clap and crack up. Jason moves the cup she had made the shot into to the side.

Louis moves to gather his ball and wanting to make things interesting he makes a decision. He moves to the left slightly and bends his knees. Before he makes his shot, he looks to Serena quickly, who is biting her bottom lip in anticipation and winks at him. That makes him smile widely. He looks ahead again and aims, bends his knees again. He throws his ball at the wall, which is relatively close to the Pong table, it bounces off the nearby wall and lands in the furthest cup. Almost not making it. The crowd erupts in cheers and Harry and Serena both jump onto Louis.

"That was sick!" Harry tells his best friend, smiling proudly.

"Oi! There you guys are!" Niall calls from the doorway. "What's all the commotion?" He asks, as he, Allison, Liam, Zayn and a couple other people come into the room. 

"Louis here just bounced his fucking ball off the wall and made his shot!" Serena tells Niall excitedly, jumping over to give the blond a hug, while kissing Allison at the same time quickly.

"No way mate!" Niall high fives Louis. "Nice one!"

Serena turns back to the other team, "Alright Jason, drink up!" Serena says cockily as she goes back to stand next to Louis. Harry's leaning against the wall behind them. Not wanting to be far from them.

The teams go back and forth a handful of times, both making shots and missing shots. Both teams really are very good. A sizable crowd is in the room. Mostly everyone was standing on their feet and waiting patiently as the teams took turns. It was a home advantage though, as most people in the room were cheering for Serena and Louis. Harry, Allison and the boys cheering the loudest when Serena and Louis made their shots. 

It's down to one cup left on each team. The next four shots will determine the winners.

"Come on dude! Shoot! You can do this." Jason eggs his teammate on, rubbing his shoulder quickly before moving out of the way. 

Jason's teammate lines up his shot and pretend throws a couple of times to get a rhythm going. When the ball finally flies through the air, there is silence in the room. Louis and Serena are holding hands, anticipating what happens next.

The ball lands on the cup and circles around the rim a couple of times and Serena moves to finger the ball, to hopefully scoop it out in time, but misses her chance when the ball completely falls in the liquid. 

"Yea, thats right! We got this." Jason cheers as the room groans. Serena moves the cup to the side and takes a long pull of her beer.

Jason hugs his teammate and pats him on the back and he moves to the side. Jason is now standing alone at the table, the whole room staring at him, he feels the pressure. Not wanting to prolong anything anymore he throws his ball at the cup, he feels like he's watching the ball in slow motion as it soars across the table. Everyone is holding their breath. There is a huge sigh of relief when the ball bounces off the rim and onto the table then onto the floor, rolling over to Harry's feet.

"Fuck!" Jason shouts loudly, anger on his face. 

Cheering is heard throughout the room. Niall gets in Jason's face and laughs mockingly. 

Harry bends down to pick up the ball and hands it to Louis. Louis looks to Serena, silently asks who should go first. Serena nods her head at Louis, giving him the ok to go first.

Louis walks to the spot he likes to shoot from and aims his ball. At the very last second before he lets go of the ball, he looks to Serena, wide grin plastered on his face. He's a risk taker. He isn't going to play it safe now, just because it's the game winning shot. The only way he knew he'd made the shot was the cheering that burst through the room and Serena jumping up and down clapping.

"That don't mean shit! Don't mean shit! Franks still has to make her shot. We could still win this!" Jason is a very sore opponent.

Louis moves over to Harry, leaving enough room for Serena to do her thing. He grasps Harry's hand tightly in his, anxious about Serena's turn.

Serena doesn't say anything, doesn't talk back or defend her team. She just walks up to the table, looking back at Harry and Louis long enough to give a quick wink, before turning her attention forward again. 

Also being a risk taker herself, Serena pops her ball into her mouth. Even with the faint music its as quiet as a graveyard as soon as Serena shoots the ball out of her mouth. It goes flying and all everyone can do is hold their breath.

Louis' grip on Harry's hand tightens and they simultaneously move forward slightly, standing directly behind Serena, ready to be there for whatever happens.

Niall is bent over slightly, his hands on his knees, watching intently as the ball flies closer and closer to the cup. He is the first one to start screaming when the ball lands directly in the center of the cup. The room goes wild. Jason is pissed and sulking next to his teammate, he hates losing, as they watch the room go nuts. Niall runs over to Serena and picks her up before she even has time to process.

"That was fucking epic!" Niall shouts in Serena's ear, whirling her around. Allison is right next to Niall holding out her hands, ready to give her best friend some love.

Still holding onto Niall, Serena wraps her arm around Allison, all three hugging and cheering happily. When placed back on the ground she quickly hugs Zayn and Liam before moving over to Louis and Harry, who are still waiting over by the wall. The room is still loud as ever, reeling at the awesomeness they'd just witnessed.

"That was seriously insane Franks." Louis smiles brightly. 

"Totally wicked." Harry chimes in.

"Aw you boys flatter me." The boys move almost simultaneously, moving off the wall and wrapping their arms around Serena in a tight hug. "I'd say after Niall… You two probably give the best hugs I've ever had." She beams at the two boys who have sandwiched her. They laugh as they let her go. "Now lets go collect our winnings!" She nods and grabs for Louis' hand, pulling him in the direction Jason and his teammate are talking heatedly. 

"Time to pay up losers." Serena taunts, Louis chuckles next her.

Even though Jason was a sore loser, he couldn't deny that was a good game. "Fuck Franks, you could have warned us you were so good. Might not have played ya for money then." Jason and his teammate were getting the money situated.

"Where's the fun in that." Louis says, making Serena laugh. She grabs the money when Jason hands it in her direction. She counts it and splits it evenly with Louis.

"Well boys… This has been fun. Enjoy the party." Serena says, grabbing the hem of Louis' shirt by his hip, pulling him away towards Allison and the boys. "But I wouldn't play anymore Pong if I were yoooouuuu." She sings back to Jason, smiling widely when he flips her the middle finger.

"Well I feel like I should be way more drunk at this stage of the party." Serena says when their little group has gathered. "Come on Niall, give me a piggy back ride to the bar!" She says and hops onto Niall's back, giving Allison a kiss on the cheek before Niall starts walking out the room. Allison smacks Serena's ass as they walk down the hallway. Not one to be left out, Louis smacks Serena's ass rather hard after Allison does. "You can do better then that Alli Cat!" Serena calls back, as they move out into the living room. It's still packed, but you could see that some people had left, or were downstairs. It wasn't as crowded. 

"That was Louis." Allison cracks up. 

"Well in that case, slap away." Serena grins back at Louis, who just raises his eyebrow, a naughty look in his eyes.

"Wait no, please let me put you down first." Niall laughs, as Serena hops off his back, kissing his cheek before she moves behind the bar.

"Ok ok, ass slaps on reserve…" She quickly winks at Louis, "What'll everyone have? Li, I can make you a virgin Pina Colada!"

Liam jumps up and down giddily on the other side of the bar, "Oh yay! Yes please! Extra Colada please!" He's clapping his hands together and being very girly. Allison and the boys are cracking up.

"Extra Colada, Got it!" Serena laughs as she gathers the ingredients she'll need to make Liam's drink. "What about you Zayn?" She looks over to the dark haired boy, who is inspecting all the various liquors in front of them.

"Uhm… I'll just have a Rum and Coke." He smiles.

"That's easy, ok." She gets a bottle of her favorite rum, and a can of Coke from the mini fridge under the bar.

"I'll have the same actually." Louis says, getting Serena's attention so she can make the same drinks at the same time.

She nods and grabs another cup, biting her bottom lip in concentration as she makes Zayn and Louis' drinks easily. She hands the cups over to the boys, getting a thanks you from both, and finishes off making Liam's Pina Colada, placing two cherries on top.

"Oh I love you!" Liam laughs as he pops a cherry into his mouth.

Serena smiles widely, "Had a fuck ton of bar-tending jobs over the years, before I actually made something of myself." She chuckles. "The usual Alli-Cat?" She looks to her best friend, who looks to be talking quietly with Niall. Upon hearing her name though she turns her head.

"What?" Allison asks, a slight confused look on her face.

"You want your usual?" She asks, already reaching for the ingredients she knows she'll need.

"But of course!" Allison says with a mock French accent.

"And Niall…" Serena says, getting the blond Irishman's attention, "I've got this amazing beer that has a super high Alcohol level…" She sees his eyes light up, "It's from my own personal collection…" Serena bends down again to get the beer thats in the back of the mini fridge, "And I'm willing to share one with you babes." She smiles and slides it as well as a bottle opener to Niall.

"That a girl!" He says and winks to Serena as she continues making Allison's usual Malibu Bay Breeze. When it's finished she slides it down to her best friend.

"And last but certainly not least…" She looks to Harry, who is leaning on his elbows against the bar. He had been silently watching her this whole time.

"I'll have…" He pauses, thinking. "I'll have a Sex on the Beach." He states raising his eyebrow cockily. The others crack up at Harry's outward flirting, even Louis has a grin on his face. He wishes he;d thought of something cheeky to say to Serena. He had to give it to his best friend for always having the perfect timing when it came to flirting.

Serena clicks her tongue in her mouth and leans further against the bar, mirroring Harry but on the other side of the bar. "Is that so?" She asks, leaning further, their noses almost touching. The others were watching in fascination, waiting to see what will happen next. Louis holds his breath a little, this wasn't going anything like he thought it would. He wasn't sure what was going on with him and Serena, but he could definitely see that sometime was happening between Harry and the red head as well. 

"Yup." Is all Harry says. Emphasizing the 'P' with a pop. He watches as Serena drags her tongue along the top of her lip suggestively.

"Oh boy." Allison says, watching the exchange.

Harry gulps loudly, but when he sees Serena move forward his heart starts to race.

Serena moves close enough and bites the tip of Harry's nose, then slaps his cheek playfully. A squeak comes from the curly haired boy, not expecting that at all. He hears a snort come from Louis, who is next to him, and chuckling coming from the rest of the group.

"Just checkin'." Serena says, wide grin placed on her face as she moves back and grabs for the Vodka and juices she needs to make the drink.

Harry hears his friends laughing but just watches Serena. She's like no other girl he's ever met. He never knows what she's going to do. That's what he likes about her. He watches as she just makes his drink. The others talking amongst themselves. When she's finished with his drink she places it in front of him and pinches his cheek.

Serena moves to grab a cup for herself and a bottle of Tanqueray, as well as Cranberry juice. 

"Gin? Really Franks?" Allison asks her best friend, cocked eyebrow in place.

"What? Why not?" Serena ask.

"You know why?"

"Ohhh why? Why?" Niall asks tauntingly. The boys laugh at their friend.

"Franks gets a little… crazy when she drinks Gin." Allison states as she watches her best friend mix her drink.

"What? There's more crazy to Franks?" Louis asks, chuckling.

"Hey!" Serena yells mockingly.

"Oh, you have no idea!" Allison's laughing out right. "Sometimes I don't know how I keep up with her." 

"Because you're fucking crazy too…" Serena calls over her shoulder as she puts the bottles of liquor she had just used to make their drinks back on the shelves. "You just don't notice. I don't do all my crazy shit alone now do I?!" Serena moves around the bar and stands next to Allison, wrapping her arm around her best friends shoulder, taking a sip of her drink with her other. "One time in college, this one streaked through the schools cafe!" She laughs at the boys face. "I know right! Sea of debauchery this one is!" She sticks her tongue out to the petite girl next to her.

"Me!" Allison calls outwardly. All the boys have moved close together and we're just watching the two best friends in front of them. They were insanely entertained by what was going on in front of them. They were all smiles and cheeky grins as they watched them banter back and forth. "What about you!?" She asks loudly, poking the red heads shoulder. "One time Franks had sex with a cop back in the US." All the boys mouths dropped.

Serena made a squeak sound in protest, "Oh don't give me those looks…" Serena points at the boys. "Don't act like you've never thought to put the offer out there to get out of a ticket." She laughs, sipping her drink again. "She wasn't so innocent either while it was going down." The boys move their eyes back and forth between the girls.

Allison rolled her eyes, "No, no, no… All I did was hold his Nightstick!" The boys burst out laughing. "Oh shut up! His actual Nightstick, not his cock. You naughty boys get your heads out of the gutter!"

The group cracks up. This is why everyone got along so well, they could joke and talk so easily.

"Oh my god..." Liam says out of nowhere, grabbing everyone's attention, as his gaze is drawn to the hallway. 

"What?" Harry asks and follows his gaze, trying to see what Liam is looking at. 

Everyone turns their attention to the hallway, watching as Paul stumbles out into the living room in only his underwear. The group as well as some other people in the room, erupt with laughter.

"All right Pauly!" Zayn shouts, getting their managers attention.

Serena and Allison are leaning against each other in fits of laughter, as the big man stumbles over to them. Serena wraps an arm around him when he gets close enough, steading him as best she can.

"Having fun?" Serena asks, trying to hold in her laughter. The boys are still outwardly laughing, and Serena sees Niall and Louis whip out their phones to take a picture.

Paul groans a yes. "I… lost…" He slurs. Serena and Allison get on either side of Paul. Allison lifting her leg up and Serena cupping Paul's man boob as the boys take pictures.

"We can see that mate." Louis laughs.

"No more Strip Poker for you yea?" Harry asks. 

Paul shakes his head. "This-s tiny lit-tle girl beat me…" Paul hiccups and wobbles. Once again the group laughs at Paul. "I think… I think-k, I might throw up…" Paul starts to stumble backwards. And the group rushes to work together to keep the big man on his feet. Liam and Zayn wrap Paul's arms over their shoulders as best they can, keeping him steady.

"Come on, lets take him to my bathroom." Serena waves for the boys to follow her, "We'll be back!" Serena yells to the remaining group still chuckling, as Liam and Zayn walk Paul all the way down the hall to Serena's room.

"All I can say is thank god for camera's cause there is no way he's going to remember shit tomorrow." Louis states laughing and high fives Niall.

"I don't think I've ever seen him so wasted." Niall chuckles, taking a long pull of his beer.

"Come on boys, lets go sit on the couch." Allison states as she starts walking over to the now empty couch. The boys follow her and flop down on the couch, Niall next to Allison, who start talking amongst themselves almost immediately. 

Louis takes a sip of his drink and turns to Harry, who was ringing out his hands, his cup resting in between his legs. "You like her?" Louis whispers quietly, leaning his face close to Harry's.

Harry doesn't answer, just furrows his forehead and says, "So do you." He looks at Louis.

Louis takes a long gulp of his drink, it was out in the open. They both fancied Serena. They sit close, legs touching, Louis' arm over the back of the couch, behind Harry's head, neither knowing what to say. This is what the boys have always dreaded about the possibility of liking the same girl.


	6. Born To Be Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have GIFs throughout it to help visually! As I'm aware not everyone likes them in FICs, just ignore the (xxx).
> 
> There will be a reasonable amount of het sex throughout this. But there will be just as much Larry sex as well.
> 
>  

 

 

The boys sat in silence for a couple minutes. They could hear little bits and pieces of the conversation between Allison and Niall. The two were really hitting it off. It was about time. Niall deserves a great girl and Allison seemed just as into Niall as Niall was into her. Every couple of seconds one of the boys would look at the other. Trying to think of something to say. This never happened. Harry and Louis always could talk to each other. I wasn't so much that they didn't have anything to say. It was more that they didn't want to potentially upset the other so they were both thinking of the right things to say.

￼Neither knew what was going on with Serena. They both just knew that they really liked her. Loved her personality, the way she was so easy going and fiery. How she could make everyone laugh at the drop of a hat but also be there when something serious needed to be discussed. Of course there was no denying her beauty, but there was so much more to her then that. She had so much passion and love in her, you could see it in her eyes and the way she treated people.

"Sooo…" Harry tries. He ruffles his hair and pushes his bangs to the right, then glances at Louis.

"So?" Louis bites his bottom lip. "This is strange. I don't like it. I don't know what to say." Louis grips Harry's thigh. "This has never happened. I've never not known what I wanted to say to you."

"I know." Harry tilts his head to the left, looking at Louis. "What should we do?"

Louis sighs and furrows his brows, thinking. "There isn't really anything we can do… Right now." He takes a sip of his Rum and Coke. "We've only just met this girl. Let's just…" He pulls at his bottom lip with his fingers. Serious thinking was going on inside of Louis' head. "Let's just see what happens. Let's not over think anything… Let's just go with the flow." Louis looks to Harry and sees him nodding. "Our whole lives are planned and scheduled and mapped out most of the time. Let's just have fun and not think." Louis raises his eyebrow is question.

Harry nods to himself, thinking it over. He really couldn't have put it any better himself. Louis' so much better at expressing himself sometimes. "Sounds perfect to me." Harry smiles and takes a sip of his drink. "We don't want to scare her off…" He laughs, watching Louis smile. "No thinking." Harry smiles again, and is about to say something else when loud and boisterous laughter rings in his ears. 

Leaning to the right, Louis leaning with him, they see Liam, Zayn and Serena walking into the living room together. The three of them leaning on each other and laughing hysterically. Serena is holding back snorts and Liam was clutching his stomach. Serena has changed her pants, instead of black skinny jeans, she now has on high-waisted black jean short shorts, the front seamed with leopard print fabric. **[(xxx)](http://data.whicdn.com/images/37312855/tumblr_m8zuxzBM2p1rvdnl6o1_400_large.jpg) ** Now that her legs were fully exposed the boys could see she had two rather large tattoos on the front of her thighs, and one on her left calf. Her legs were so long and sexy. It made the boys salivate. 

"You guys… He is going to fuck-ing kill us in the m-morning!" Zayn says between laughs.

Louis and Harry look at each other a moment before turning back to the three in front of them.

"Did you see him right before he fell back?" Serena asks, tears forming in her eyes as she reenacts. Her mouth fell open and her eyes went squinty as her hands flopped around. 

"Fucking priceless!" Liam shouts, one hand still holding his tummy, the other was leaning against Serena's shoulder.

"Oi!" Harry calls out. The three turn to the call and nod, walking over to the couch. "What are you lot talking about?" Serena's legs was right against the arm of the couch, right where Harry's arm was resting. All he had to do was lift his finger and he'd be touching her thigh. And that's exactly what he did. He moves his hand slightly and his index and middle fingers run a small path on the outside of Serena's thigh. She doesn't say anything, just raises her eyebrow, mouth cocked in a small grin.

"Paul…" Is all Zayn got out, before he starts cracking up again. "S-s-show them…" He says to Serena.

Serena nods and pulls her phone out of her back pocket. Scrolling through for a minute, she stops and hands the phone to Harry. Louis leans closer to see. Serena's lips roll into her mouth, to try to keep the laughter in.

There is a little play button in the center of he screen so Harry hits it. All of a sudden Harry hears laughing and clapping, the view comes into focus and Harry and Louis watch as Paul falls over in the bathroom and starts crawling towards the toilet. He's talking and muttering nonsense to himself, his underwear almost off his ass.

"Oh… My… God." Is all Louis gets out.

"Just wait." Liam chuckles.

Louis looks back at the screen, watching as their manager hugs the toilet bowl and starts singing, if you can even call it that, it was more like drunken screeching. "B-baby you light up… My world like no b-body else… " Paul's leg kicks up and he rolls sloppily onto his back, his belly all soft and dough-like. The camera moves closer and you can see Serena's hand coming into view as she sticks her finger into Paul's belly button. There is insane laughter obviously coming from Liam and Zayn in the background.

"What the fuck?!" Niall shouts as he leans heavily on Louis to see what's going on, pulling Allison closer with him. "What am I watching? Is that Paul?!" Niall looks to Serena, who just nods, still trying to keep her laughter at bay, so the video can be heard.

"Tha-at really is a catchy t-tune!" Paul mumbles to himself, before hurling himself upward and toward the toilet, moving as quickly as he can to throw up. The camera starts shaking, obviously Serena couldn't keep still as the laughter over took her body, the camera's view moves to Liam and Zayn. Liam who is sitting on the bathroom sink, doubled over in laughter. And Zayn, laying on the floor by Liam's feet, both Bartleby and Loki frolicking around him as he laughs uncontrollably. The camera moves back to Paul, who is now just leaning against the toilet, his face almost completely in the bowl. The video stops there.

There is possibly three seconds of silence before the group erupts with loud laughter. 

"Is he going to be okay in there?" Niall finally asks when he can speak, laughter still evident in his voice. "Where are his fucking clothes?"

Serena nods. "Oh yea he'll be fine. I put a pillow and blanket in there." She chuckles, "And the boys got his clothes from the Poker room. There in my room somewhere… Right?" She turns to Liam, who nods.

Allison looks at her best friend, "What happened to your jeans?"

"Paul threw up on me before we got into the bathroom…" Liam and Zayn laugh, Serena slaps both of them in the stomach. "And I was getting hot so shorts it is!" Serena states, twirling around.

"I love those shorts." Allison states. The girls were getting off track.

"I know me too." Serena says.

"Didn't you get them…" Allison starts.

"Yea, at that place with that guy from that time." Serena finishes.

The boys all just look at each other while the girls talk. It was obvious the girls have known each other a long time and were as close as could be, they finish each other sentences.

Serena was about to say something when she hears her name from across the room. She turns and sees Dev by the door. "Come on Franks. I'm going downstairs. Lets go get our sweat on!" Dev nods toward the door.

"Oh my fuck…" Serena says loudly. "I can't believe we haven't been downstairs yet. Come on guys!" Serena grabs Zayn and Liam's hands as she starts walking towards the door. The rest of the group follows quickly. Louis jumping on Harry rowdily and Niall with his arm around Allison's waist.

The group rushes down the stairs, people still standing and talking here and there, but more people making out and groping. Serena pulls a mans pants down and moves away fast. The group laughs at her as she races into the dark room filled with people. It's like a sea of bodies, all wet from sweat and moving to the beat against each other. 

Usher's 'Scream' can be heard throughout the room, the bass is hard and the volume is loud **[(xxx)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpsUsP2lIzU)**. Serena pulls Liam and Zayn with her and Dev to the middle of the crowd. Jumping up and down as the chorus starts.

_"If you wanna scream, yeah. Let me know and I'll take you there. Get you going like ah-ooh. Baby baby ooh baby baby. Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby. If you want it done right. Hope you're ready to go all night. Get you going like ah-ooh. Baby baby ooh baby baby. Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby. If you wanna scream…?"_

Liam and Zayn follow Serena's lead and jump as well. They let the music wash over them and move with the beat. The four of them are pushed closely together cause of the amount of people in the room, but Serena pulls Dev closer, pulling her in by her hip. Moving against her as the beat rises. Serena whips her head around and doesn't see Louis, Harry, Niall or Allison. _They must have gotten lost in the crowd._ Serena thinks to herself. Knowing that there will be time to dance with the boys later, Serena focuses on Dev, wrapping her arms around the blondes shoulders and bringing their bodies even closer. 

"I've missed you." Serena whispers in Dev's ear. The two friends didn't get to see each other as much as they'd like.

"I know me too. We need to get together more often." Dev smiles into Serena's ear. "You need to come home to America more often babycakes!" Dev wraps one arm around Serena's waist, grinding against her as the song continues.

"I'll try." Serena smiles and runs her hands through Dev's hair.

"Good! Now I'm gonna dance with this gorgeous boy next to us." Dev nods in the direction of the two boys dancing beside them, "Whats his name?"

"Zayn." Serena grins and looks toward Zayn, who's eyeing the girls up. "Behave yourself." Serena says and smacks Dev's ass as she moves over to Zayn, who dances with the blonde willingly. 

_"Kill the lights, shut 'em off. You're electric. Devil eyes telling me come and get it. I have you like ooh. Baby baby ooh baby baby. Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby. Girl tonight you're the prey. I'm the hunter. Take you here, take you there. Take you wonder. Imagine me whispering in your ear. That I wanna, take off your clothes and put something on ya."_

"Looks like it's just you and me young Liam!" Serena says into Liam's ear as she moves closer to the boy. "I don't know where the others got off to." She looks around the room again, but with the dark lighting and the amount of people in the room, it was hard to tell people apart. **[(xxx)](http://data.whicdn.com/images/24093069/tumblr_m02awmMMTo1r4uqono1_500_large.gif)** "Hope you can keep up! Got that dancer girlfriend of yours… She had to have shown you a move or two." She smiles at him and moves her body with his.

Just when they start getting a nice groove going the beat slowly starts to change, the DJ changing the song. Drake's 'Take Care' starts to become recognizable, except its a remix. **[(xxx)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQpfcHyKBYI&list=FLwR6xHXoAy2-EIJ27rACUxg&index=123&feature=plpp_video)** Both Serena and Liam go nuts and start clapping, moving to the beat. 

_"Know you've been hurt by someone else. I can tell by the way you carry yourself. If you let me, here's what I'll do. I'll take care of you. I've loved and I've lost."_

Serena sways her hips back and forth, rolling her body with the beat, her arms on Liam's shoulder as he holds her close with one arm. They smile and laugh as they sing and dance together. Liam grabs one of Serena's hands and twirls her around before bending her backwards, pulling her straight up after a second. 

"Nice." Serena smiles at the adorable boy. 

_"I've asked about you and they've told me things. But my mind didn't change, I still the feel the same. What's a life with no fun? Please don't be so ashamed. I've had mine, you've had yours, we both know. We know, they don't get you like I will. My only wish is I die real. Cause that truth hurts, and those lies heal. And you can't sleep thinking that he lies still. So you cry still, tears all in the pillow case. Big girls all get a little taste. Pushing me away so I give her space. Dealing with a heart that I didn't break. I'll be there for you, I will care for you. I keep thanking you, just don't know. Try to run from that, say you're done with that. On your face girl, it just don't show. When you're ready, just say you're ready. When all the baggage just ain't as heavy. And the parties over, just don't forget me. We'll change the pace and we'll just go slow. Won't ever have to worry, you won't ever have to hide. If you've seen all my mistakes. So look me in my eyes."_

They continue to move against each other. Serena whips her hair to the side and bumps ass' with Dev. Winking at the blonde when she sees how close Zayn and her are dancing. No space between them at all. Dev grinding against the dark haired boy sexily. 

"Zayn's got a girlfriend." Liam chuckles in Serena's ear, watching the two as well.

"They're only dancing… Dad." Serena snorts back, working her body with Liam's. In a much more friendly manner then Zayn and Dev.

"You're a bad influence, you know that Franks?" Liam states flatly, but Serena can feel the smile against her neck and pushes him back playfully and slaps his cheek lightly. 

"I resent that! I've been relatively good all night!" She yells at the boy in front of her, smiling when he starts to laugh. "I didn't even get you to try and drink or anything!" Serena mock pouts, her dancing halts. 

"Oh stop it you silly girl!" Liam chuckles, wrapping his arms around her in a friendly hug. His grip on her is tight so he lifts her off the ground and wiggles her around. 

Serena is giggling and moving against Liam, trying to get him to let up. "Liam… Li, I can't breathe." She shouts at him. 

When Liam lets go of her she stumbles back a bit, but arms circling around Serena steady her. She turns her head to see Louis standing behind her. He smiles and grips Serena tight in a hug before letting his grip loosen, but doesn't drop his hands from her waist. "We lost you guys for a bit." Louis says against Serena's ear. His lips ghosting against the shell, making Serena shiver. Even while covered in sweat. **[(xxx)](http://i885.photobucket.com/albums/ac58/sacredheartofthescene/gifs/tumblr_l7j9iqE9Dc1qc39pwo1_500.gif)**  

_"Know you've been hurt by someone else. I can tell by the way you carry yourself. If you let me, here's what I'll do. I'll take care of you. I've loved and I've lost."_

Serena sees Harry behind Louis, dancing humorously with Niall and Allison, "Guess you guys just couldn't keep up..." She grins and cocks her brow. 

Louis chuckles in Serena's ear and it sounds like beautiful music to her. "We'll we're here now." Louis says as he starts to sway with Serena, following her lead. Louis takes Serena's hand and twirls her around so she's facing him, he pulls her in close, smiling when her face is inches from his. Serena rocks her hips back and forth with the beat, her hair is starting to stick to her face from sweating so much. She's so thankful she changed into shorts.

Serena and Louis are moving against each other as the song changes again, David Guetta's 'Little Bad Girl' fills the room and the first beats have Serena going crazy. She pops her chest with the beats. **[(xxx)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ynF5yvMr58) **

_"Oh yeah, they tell me I'm a bad boy. All the ladies look at me and act coy. I just like to put my hands up in the air. I want bad girl dancing over there."_

Serena licks her lips and pulls Louis closer, leaving her hands behind his neck and moves her hips against his with the pace of the song. The tempo continues to get faster. Serena grins and grinds harder against Louis when she feels him grab a handful of her ass. "How long have you been waiting to do that?" Serena chuckles in Louis' ear.

"All fucking night!" Louis smirks back, palming Serena's ass as they dance.

_"Look at her go on the dancefloor. She's amazing on the dancefloor. When she moves god I want more. Keep it going girl. You got me saying…"_

Serena throws her head back and lets the music and atmosphere wash over her. Louis' a pretty great dancer. He keeps in tune with her and when Serena switches it up and shifts her body, Louis is right there, moving his body along with hers. They've got themselves in a pretty nice rhythm. Serena's mind is going into overdrive, as her body starts to heat up and react to Louis. If he is making her feel like this while they are only dancing, she wonders how he could make her feel if they actually hooked up.

_"Go little bad girl, little bad girl. Go little bad girl, little bad girl. Go little bad girl, little bad girl. Go little bad girl, go little bad girl."_

Serena feels her hair being pulled off her shoulder from behind and looks over her shoulder to see Harry standing there, wicked grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye. 

"Don't you two look mighty cozy…" He says harshly into Serena's ear, loud enough that Louis can hear him, as he pushes himself right against Serena's back. Louis has to move his hand up from Serena's ass to make room for his best friend. He sees Harry wink at him when they finally make eye contact. "Lou been able to keep up? You look like a handful…" Harry starts to roll his body with the rhythm Louis and Serena have already created. His hands are right above Louis' on her hips. "Might have to help him out where you're concerned…" Harry says against Serena's ear, biting the lobe when his mouth gets there. Serena's head falls back on Harry's shoulder and she raises her arm to grab a fistful of his hair in her hand.

Louis is working her front, while Harry is working her back. Sandwiched in between the two boys is making her body temperature rise. It's already so hot in the room, but having the two gorgeous British boys bump and grind with her is enough to make Serena start panting. Serena grabs the back of Louis' neck and brings him closer. He takes it upon himself to drag his lips up Serena's long neck, keeping his head on the left side of her face, while Harry's was on the right side, resting on her shoulder.

_"Shaking her ass from the left to the right. Moving it round just the way that I like. I wanna see her move like a movie on flight. She got it how I want it and I want it all night."_

"Jesus…" Serena pants, its really the only thing that she can get out. Her mind and body overwhelmed by the boys stuck to her like glue. She arches her back when Louis slides his hands down her bare thighs, digging his fingers into her perfect and sweaty skin. Serena moans when she feels Louis' hands on her skin. 

Seeing the reaction Louis is getting out of Serena, Harry moves his hands from Serena's jean clad hips to under her shirt, running his hands along her ribcage. He uses his fingernails to lightly scratch at her skin. 

Serena breathes out loudly through her nose as she tries to pull the boys as close to her as she can. It's like their the only people in the room. All she can feel is the boys, all she can smell is the boys, and even though the music is pumping through her veins its so loud, Serena swears she can hear the boys heartbeats and fast erratic breathing. Serena grinds back against Harry as hard as she can, while pulling the hair at the back of his neck. She hears him hiss at the action and it only eggs her on more. Serena slides one of her hands down Louis back and slips it underneath his shirt, she runs her fingers along the edge of his lower back teasing before moving her hand up to his shoulder. Serena then scratches her nails down his back, which is slick with sweat. Louis drops his head onto Serena's shoulder and arches into her touch. 

Serena is about to grab a handful of Louis' ass when someone is roughly pulling at her arm. Serena looks to the right and sees her friend Evan standing there looking upset. She pulls Serena close, "A fight is seriously about to break out upstairs. You have to come now." Evan says loudly into Serena's ear. The boys hear, from being so close to Serena and give each other a surprised look. Evan is pulling at Serena's hand, pulling her through the crowd and towards the door. 

Serena looks back at the boys quickly, "Get Allison." They nod and push through the crowd a little to get to Allison and Niall.

"What the fuck happened?" Serena yells as they get to the door and start running up the stairs.

"I honestly don't even know. Like I was talking with Luke and all of a sudden I heard loud yelling and Luke told me to come get you, while he tried to figure out what was going on." Evan says quickly. As they make their way up the stairs Serena can hear yelling. It makes her move faster. Running past Evan on the stairs. 

When Serena gets to her apartment door she swings it open quickly. The first thing she sees is some dark haired guy close to getting physical with Luke, pushing against his chest and pointing his finger in Luke's face. The rest of the crowd in the apartment just watching, not knowing what to do. People from the game rooms must have come out when they heard yelling cause Serena's living was pretty damn packed. Serena hears loud footsteps behind her and moments later Allison is by her side. Serena can sense that the boys are not far behind. Allison and Serena look at each other quickly. Amusement and annoyance flicker back a forth between their eyes instantaneously. Serena can't even remember the last time they were involved in a rumble. Looks like that might change tonight.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Serena yells as she gets right in the middle of Luke and the other man, she's never seen him before. She pushes on his chest hard, trying to get him to back off. Allison is grabbing his arm and pulling him back some. "What the fucking is going on?!"

"Who the fuck are you? This doesn't concern you bitch!" The guys spits, obviously drunk. The room goes quiet. Serena can see the boys standing in a group off to her right. Close but not to close, they all look shocked and concerned. Niall looks like he's ready to jump in at any moment.

Serena raises an eyebrow and chuckles. She walks right up to the man and grabs his chin with a firmer then necessary grip, "This is my fucking party asshole. This is my fucking house. Now I know someone who I don't even fucking know isn't trying to start shit at my house, right?!" Serena says, the volume of her voice getting louder as she continues speaking. "Now I had to get fucking pulled away from having a **very** good time, because apparently some people don't know how to keep their shit together." The guy is trying to move his head out of Serena grip, she only tightens it, digging her nails into his skin. Allison is holding the mans left arm, just incase. "Now what the fuck is so important that I have to come play mommy to a bunch of grown men?" She raises her eyebrow again. Serena has her game face on. She's not fucking around. She was having a amazing time with Louis and Harry and now she's dealing with someone else's shit. It was the only thing she hated about throwing parties. Drama! 

The guy pulls back hard and Serena's grip on his face is lost. "That asshole was hitting on my chick." He points to a blond man behind Luke.

Serena blanches at the man for a moment before rolling her eyes. "Are you fucking serious? What are you in third grade?!" The room fills with sporadic chuckling. Serena looks to the petite blonde next to the man. She looks so small next to her large boyfriend. She was too thin and Serena could tell her tits were fake. She hated fake. Serena then looks over to the blond man still standing behind Luke, she walks over to him and grabs his hand, pulling him back to where the dark haired man is still standing, Allison gripping his arm tight. "What's your name?" Serena asks the blond man, who seemed quite sweet and nervous.

"Adam." The blond states quietly. 

"Well Adam. I'm Ser-"

"I know who you are. You're Serena Franks. I'm a huge fan of your work." He smiles meekly at her.

Serena smiles wide and wraps her arm over Adam's shoulder. "Aw, thank you. Flattery will get you everywhere." She pinches his cheek. "Now…" She looks over at the large dark haired man she didn't care for and the petite girlfriend. "Were you flirting with this pricks girlfriend?" She hears an outburst from the man Allison's holding onto, Serena just smiles and gives him the finger. 

"No absolutely not!" Adam rushes out. He looks at the dark haired man. "I wasn't. I wouldn't do that."

"And why the fuck not?" The blonde woman finally pipes up. "I'm fit. Why wouldn't you want to flirt with me?" 

"Kendal, shut the fuck up!" Her boyfriend says to her. Kendal just rolls her eyes and tosses her hair over her shoulder.

"First of all ew…" Serena looks at the woman. She couldn't be more then 19. "Second of all, quit stroking your own ego sweetcheeks… You ain't all that." The room erupts in hoots and hollers.

"Fuck you, you slag.. You-" Kendal is cut off when Serena makes a bee line straight for her. She starts getting into Kendal's personal space so the blonde starts to back up. Serena continues to walk her backwards and they only stop when Kendal's back hits the wall. Serena moves her face down to eye level with the blonde, so close that their noses graze each other. 

"Care to say that again?" Serena asks, her tone menacing. Kendal's eyes are wide and she gulps loudly. She shakes her head slowly. "I didn't think so." Serena states and takes a couple steps back. She looks around the room and sees all these eyes on her. This is so not how she wanted tonight to go. Serena's not even that tipsy anymore, she is beyond frustrated. The red head looks at the clock on the wall and realizes the party has been going on for a decent amount of time. She places her hands on her hips and looks at Allison. Her best friends got her arms crossed over her chest and her hip jutting to one side. Serena raises her left eyebrow at Allison, having a telepathic conversation with her. A conversation that's been perfected from the years of knowing each other and living together. Allison tilts her head back in forth as if making a decision and when she looks back to Serena she nods, giving her a silent okay.

Having gotten the mutual okay from her best friend Serena runs a hand through her hair and sighs loudly. "Alright, so this is what's gonna happen… You all are gonna leave…" Serena starts to hear muttering and the occasional boo. "Unless your the handful of my good friends. You know who you are." Serena starts to make her way over to her front door, brushing her hand with Louis' as she goes. "You can thank these two lovely people for annoying the fuck out of me…" Serena looks pointedly over that the large dark haired man and blonde bimbo, who's names she doesn't care about. 

Allison pushes the dark haired man, letting him know that it's seriously time to leave. He mutters obscenities under his breath and grabs his girlfriends wrist, pulling her to the door. Serena opens the front door and gestures for people to start leaving. When the annoying couple is in front of her, about to walk out, Serena spits out ever so charmingly, "Never come again." She puts a huge smile on her face and waves dramatically. The man just rolls his eyes and pulls the blonde with him out the door. She continues to gesture for everyone else filling her living room to start exiting her home.

Serena does feel bad for people that didn't do anything wrong, but all of a sudden Serena just wants to get completely shit faced with people she knows and have fun with absolutely no fucking drama. "You're all welcome to dance your asses off down stairs if you can fit. The DJ is gonna be spinning for a solid hour longer." Serena searches through her living room to try a friend her best friend. "Al?" She calls out.

"What?" Serena hears from somewhere near the couch.

"Rooms." Is all Serena says. She doesn't her a reply, but she sees a glimmer of silver moving in between bodies and knows the Allison is going to check the many rooms to get people out of them, for the few people Serena's sure doesn't know whats happening. "So sorry about this everyone. I'll make it up to you!" Serena nods and waves a people she knows exiting through her front door. 

The room starts to empty out and Serena can see a little group formed by the couch. "Lucas will you get the beds and chairs set up?"

"But of course my dear." She hears and sees him moving to the large closet next to the couch. He opens the door, turns the light on and disappears inside. Serena turns her attention back to the people leaving and saying goodbye to them. But her eyes are brought back to Luke when she hears numerous bean bag chairs and blow up beds being thrown out of the closet. She hears cheering and laughter coming from the boys and watches as Niall and Liam lunge for the bean bag chairs, which makes her smile.

Serena is hugging a couple of people she knows well, but not enough to stay, when she feels a presence next to her, she pulls out of a hug and turns to see Allison standing next to her. She grasps her best friends hand in her own. "All clear babes." Allison tells her and Serena smiles, kissing the corner of Allison's mouth. Something they always did when they wanted to show each other affection. The room is practically empty. Serena looks over at Louis and Harry and sees them sitting on the couch, in a hushed and close conversation. Harry looks up and locks eyes with Serena, when Louis notices he turns his head as well. Serena raises an eyebrow and cocks a smirk in their direction. They smile at her before going back to their chat.

All the party goers are out of the apartment except for the blond man Adam. "I am so sorry about all that. I really wasn't flirting with that horrid girl. I'm gay!" He rushes out quickly. Feeling partly responsible for the end of the the party.

"I know Adam." Serena says sweetly. 

"What?" Adam squeaks out. "How-"

"It's just a gift." Allison joins in.

"I've been around gays my whole life." Serena laughs. "We just sense these things." She wraps her arm around Allison's waist.

"It's like a sixth sense." Allison chuckles. "A gay sense…" Allison and Serena laugh.

Serena moves to give Adam a one armed hug, "And it wasn't you're fault. It was completely those fucking assholes. So don't worry about it." Serena pulls back and Adam moves to walk through the door. "If you don't already, follow me on Twitter and find out when my next party is. I'd love for you to come back." Serena smiles and waves as Adams nods enthusiastically. 

Serena shuts and locks the door, leaning against it for a moment as she scans the room. And at the faces looking at her. The usual group of friends that had the privilege to stay for the 'after party' that Serena and Allison always had after a party. Luke, Avery, Cole, Evan and Tate, and of course the boys were added to that list now. "Well…" She starts, "The wasn't how I thought the night was going to go." Serena makes an awkward face and pushes away from the door. 

"I know, usually we're shwasted and making out by now." Allison taunts as she checks herself out in the mirror next to the door. Serena slaps her ass as she walks over to the group. Liam and Niall are both sitting Indian style on the floor blowing up beds with the bed pumps. Zayn has casually thrown himself across the chair next to the couch. And Harry and Louis have moved from the couch, to where they sit now, on two rather large bean bag chairs. Serena can hear Cole, Evan and Tate messing around in the kitchen. And Luke is still puttering around in the closet, while Avery is sitting on the couch playing on her phone.

"What was that I just heard about making out?" Niall asks all ears.

Serena turns toward Allison and out right laughs. "Well, your ears don't miss a thing, do they my little Irishman?"

Niall tilts his head to the side, "Uh, not when it has to do with two beautiful women making out."

"Oh that…" Allison starts. "We only do that for the highest bidder. Right Franks?" Allison looks at Serena and smiles.

Just then Louis reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his half of the winnings from the Pong game and holds it in the air. The group laughs and Serena moves over to him, patting his head, "Aww Lou, you save that for a rainy day. And in this country, you know that'll be sooner than later."

Louis pouts and throws the bills on the floor next to him. "But I wanna see two girls make out!" Next to him, Harry breaks out into a huge smile, dimples revealing themselves and Serena's heart skips and beat.

"Who doesn't?" Allison laughs and moves over to hallway. "Babes?" She calls and Serena looks over towards here. Allison nods her head in the direction of the hallway and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Right…" Serena pats Louis' head again and moves to follow Allison, who has disappeared into the hallway. "We're gonna go change," Serena addresses the group, but starts to walk backward. "Play nicely amongst yourselves for a couple minutes. Cole?" She yells out.

"What?" A males holler comes from the kitchen.

"Will you get eleven of the usual ready?"

"Already on it Sugar-Tits!" The voice calls back.

"Thanks Twat-Face."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Serena shakes her head at her and her friends silly shenanigans. She turns her attention to the boys in her living room, "Guys, there are clean shirts and sweatpants in the first room on the right, in the dresser. Please help yourselves with something to sleep in. I always have friends stay over and they never bring a change of clothes so I always buy new comfy shit for friends to sleep in. Feel free to get more comfortable." She smiles. "Niall, you are in charge of food…" Serena laughs as Niall jumps to his feet and runs to the kitchen. "Oh and Avery, could you go downstairs and let Marcus know what happen. And tell him thank you for tonight and that I'll call him sometime later today."

"Sure thing babes." Avery gets off the couch and goes about her favor.

"Be back." Serena smirks at the boys and disappears into the hallway.

"Well tonights been interesting." Zayn chuckles.

"What happened with you and Dev?" Liam asks, getting the attention of Louis and Harry.

"Something happened with you and Dev?" Louis asks.

"No-" Zayn tries.

"The Dev? The singer? The one that was talking with Franks earlier?" Harry cuts him off.

"Wel-"

"What about Perrie?" Liam asks, having finished blowing up one bed and now moving on to the bed Niall left when he went to the kitchen.

"Jesus, nothing happened." Zayn stands from the chair and starts walking towards the hallway. "We danced."

"Sure didn't look like nothing." Liam states, always the sensible one, no matter how much he rebels and has fun like the others. He's always the responsible one first. He didn't mind though. It made him feel needed and important.

"Well it was. Now back off Li." Zayn says as he to disappears into the hallway.

"It really wasn't that bad," Liam laughs, getting up and following Zayn, "I just like to get him all pissy." He says to Harry and Louis before rounding the corner to the hallway.

"And then there were two." Louis says and knocks his head softly with Harry's. "I'm not gonna lie, I was kinda looking forward to Franks and Allison maybe having to kick some ass with the guy. What a dick?"

"You would have loved that. You love a good party fight for some reason." Harry points out, knowing his best friend. Harry laughs when Louis nods excitedly.

"On that note I have to go to the toilet." Louis says, struggling to get up from the comfort of the bean bag chair. 

Harry helps Louis, by pushing him upwards. As Louis starts to walk towards the hallway to find the bathroom he hears Harry, "And then there was one."

Louis glances back to see Harry pouting, his bottom lip jutting out. And for some reason Louis thought he looked adorable. "Oh, stop it. I'll be back in a minutes. I'm just going to take a wee." Louis turns his head and starts walking forward again. He passes the first room and sees Liam and Zayn changing into sweatpants and chatting quietly amongst themselves, they don't even look up when Louis walks by. He passes two more room before he finds the bathroom. It's the only door that is completely open.

As he walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and takes his place standing in front of the toilet to relieve himself, he can't stop thinking about how much has happened in one day. In the business he and the boys were in sometimes it's hard to find good people to chat with and end up trusting. You'd think in their position it would be insanely easy to make friends and get along so well with people instantly. But you never really know who wants to be your friend because or who you are or because of how much money you have or your looks. The boys have a hard time trusting people. But the fact that all five of the boys got on so well with Allison and Serena was a true testament. And the fact that it happened this quickly is unheard of.

After finishing his business, he puts himself back in his jeans, zips up and moves over to the sink to wash his hands. After drying his hands he opens the door and walks back out into the hallway, but instead of going back to the living room, he looks to the left and at the end of the hallway sees Serena's door slightly ajar. He can't help himself, he remembers Harry saying earlier that he'd gone to find Serena. And now Louis feels like it's his turn to get to talk to Serena alone.

He moves towards her door slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movements, so his presence is found out. As he gets closer to the ajar door he can hear faint talking. Serena and Allison talking amongst themselves. Right next to Serena's room, directly across from the room that they'd played Pong in, is a room with a light on, and Louis cautiously takes a look inside. It doesn't look like all the other rooms that had been used for game rooms, which had been mostly empty and only slightly decorated. They were obviously guest rooms. This room was fully decorated and nicely done at that. The walls were a teal color and there was a huge canopy bed, there was art and pictures all over the wall. And on the edge of the bed, something caught Louis' eye, it was a silver glittery dress. This had to have been Allison's room. Louis raises his eyebrows, slightly surprised. He had no idea why the thought of Allison and Serena living together had never crossed his mind.

Serena and Allison must have been walking around Serena's room cause their voices kept moving away and getting closer, cause at the mention of his and Harry's name, Louis' attention was brought right back to Serena's door, he carefully leaned against the door frame as he listened in on the best friends conversation.

"You're going to confuse those poor young boys Franks." Allison chuckles.

"How?" Serena asks, her voice going up an octave.

"I saw you with them downstairs. Things were getting pretty intense."

"Well you know I love some intensity." Serena says.

"I know, I know. Who doesn't." They laugh together. "But just be careful. They're best friends… And you we're kind of giving them both the green light. And I know how insanely charming and persuasive you are. Those boys aren't gonna know what the fuck hit them before their into deep."

There was a long moment of silence and Louis didn't know what was happening. He needed to hear more, know more. Know how Serena felt. He felt his heart pick up its pace. He was only listening to a fucking conversation for Christ sake. Why were his palms starting to sweat?

"I can't help it…" Serena says after a far too long pause. "What if I want to get deep?"

"What do you mean? With which one?" Allison asks her voice demanding.

"That's the problem, I'm obviously attracted to both of them. I-" Serena pauses again. "I don't know how to explain it. I don't know how to make you understand how I feel."

"Jesus Franks, you're just horny is all." Allison laughs. "Fuck, you haven't been with anyone since Kyle and that was almost a year ago!"

Louis' eyes widen at that. Serena hasn't been with anyone in almost a year. He had to have heard wrong.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Serena chuckles. "That was my decision, I told you the reason why I wanted to take a break from it all. But honestly it's not even just about sex…" Louis hears Serena sigh and clear her throat. "I mean that's a seriously big part of it… How could it not be? Between Harry's dimples and Louis' ass, I've been wet all night." The two best friends erupt in laughter, while Louis gulps loudly upon hearing Serena's confession.

"I know, I know…" Allison says through chuckles. "Niall's eyes and arms have me losing my breath."

"You two are ridiculously adorable together."

"And you three dancing downstairs looked like it was about to get X-Rated in the best way possible any second." Allison admits. "There were times I couldn't look away when I was dancing with Niall."

"How do you think I felt?" Serena's voice goes up an octave again. "It was so rough and sweaty and overwhelming. I kept gasping for air."

"Jesus and you guys didn't even have sex!"

"I know, its all I can think about." Serena admits. 

Just then Louis hears yipping coming from Loki and Bartleby.

"Shit I better take them out." Serena says, her voice moving further away. 

"Alright, I better get back out there. God only knows what the state of everything out there is with a ton of boys and Evan and Avery." Allison says.

Louis panics and backs up quickly not wanting to get caught, before he starts moving towards the door like a normal person would. When he gets in front of the door again, he raises his hand and knocks gently. 

"Whooooo is it?" Allison and Serena yell playfully. And Louis can hear the dogs yipping again. Before he has time to answer Allison throws the door open fully and is in front of him. She has changed into an oversized olive green V-neck. The shirt is long enough to be a extremely short minidress, it ends just at the top of her thighs. She's got no pants on, just black panties peeking out from underneath the V-neck. Her short and petite legs look lovely and muscular, all dark and imperfection free. And the collar of the shirt must have been stretched, cause it fall off one of her shoulders. 

"Ah Lou…" Allison smiles when she sees the younger boy. "Fancy meeting you here. Looking for Franks?" She raises her eyebrow.

"You're so smart Allison." He says, reaching up to pinch her cheeks.

"Well then…" She snickers, pushing herself past Louis, slapping his ass on the way out.

"Thanks for that babes!" He chuckles as he walks into Serena's room, closing the door most of the way.

"Anytime!" He hears Allison call back as she walks away.

As Louis stands in the large bedroom that belongs to Serena, he realizes that he doesn't see her anywhere. He peers into the bathroom, the light is on so he figures maybe Serena is in there. All he sees when he looks inside is Paul laying on the floor against the wall, near the toilet, wrapped in a huge blanket and clutching a pillow. Louis has to place his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. He didn't want to disturb the sleeping drunk man. Louis could see that Serena had already taken care of him. There was aspirin and a bottle of water on the floor.

Louis moves away from the bathroom and walks further into the room. Louis notices how big Serena's bed is. It had to be a California King. Everyone that was in this apartment right now could fucking fit in this bed it was so big. But all Louis could think about was sleeping in this bed, tangled up with Serena and Harry. The bed looks so inviting. He wants to jump up and down on it so badly. Louis moves his eyes from the bed to take in the rest of the room. There is a closed door on the other side of Serena massive bed as well as a sheer curtains flowing in the wind of the open door that must lead to a balcony. 

The sight Louis sees when he pushes passed the curtains is not what he thought it was gonna be. First off, the balcony is huge. Serena must have had it custom built onto the brick building. Louis also notices stairs leading up to the roof, brick stairs, like the rest of the balcony, that are completely connected so the dogs couldn't fall through the gaps. The balcony is decorated beautifully. Two large outside furniture sofa's leaning against opposites walls of the balcony and three chairs against the furthest wall from the door. A glass table in front of one of the sofa's and a couple a side glass tables around the chairs. There was a few hanging lanterns for light. 

Louis doesn't understand how he has time to process all that when leaning against the furthest wall, looking out at the city, is Serena. Standing there in nothing but a purple tank top and tiny as hell black boy shorts. Even in this light Louis could see how amazing her legs look. And don't get him started on how phenomenal her ass is. It makes his mouth water. Along with the rest of her curvy body. Louis feels like he should be nervous or skeptical about how he feels about Serena but he doesn't. Not after hearing that she wants him too. Him and Harry.

Realizing that he's being leaning against the doorframe to the balcony for a couple moments Louis makes a decision. He's been unusually quiet the whole time he's been watching Serena, so he doesn't think she knows he's there. He moves off the doorframe and starts walking to her. He takes his time getting to her, and as he gets closer Louis notices how great the view is from Serena's balcony. The city lights look wonderfully dazzling. When he gets to Serena he doesn't hesitate at all to wrap his arms around her mid-section from behind. 

Serena doesn't jump or yell out in surprise. She actually leans into his body and brings one of her hands up to run her fingers through Louis' hair.

"Mmm, Lou," She breathes softly, now rubbing the back of his neck.

Louis leans his chin on her shoulder and talks quietly right next to her ear. "How'd you know it was me?" He asks, playfully running his nose along her jaw when she turns her head slightly.

She just runs her hand through the hair at the nape of his neck before tugging on the strands, silently answering him, letting him know his hair gave his identity away.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks, his hands move at their own accord. They find the space between her shorts and tank top, where a decent sized sliver of skin is tempting him to touch. He rakes his fingernails across her taut skin softly. When his fingers brush against her hipbones he hears an in-take of breath come from her body.

"The dogs had to go out. They're on the roof. I had a large patch of grass installed up there so they can go to the bathroom." She says. Her voice sounds slightly dazed a far away. 

Louis grazes Serena's hipbones again and feels her body move as she inhales deeply. That part of her body obviously being sensitive. It makes Louis feel like he's floating, knowing that he can get this type of reaction out of her already. He brings one of his hands up and brushes her long fiery locks off her shoulder and leans down to place a soft kiss against the skin where her neck and shoulder meet. He hears a faint hum in the back of her throat, and she leans her head back against his shoulder giving him more access.

Serena's body feels on fire. And they were barely touching. Louis' touches were so soft and tentative it was driving her crazy. Having more access now, Louis places an open mouth kiss on the spot of skin between her neck and shoulder. He lets his teeth bare her skin ever so gently and just that barely there touch has her arching her back and breathing heavily. 

"Again..." Serena breathes, her hands tugging sharply at the hair at the nape of Louis' neck.

His blood rushes south at Serena's demanding tone and Louis almost instantly grazes her neck with his teeth upon her instruction. The pressure against her skin harsher this time. Serena gasps and Louis feels a shiver run down her body. 

"Like that?" Louis whispers against Serena's ear, nibbling at her lobe.

Serena nods her head slowly and arches her body, pushing herself closer to Louis' body. She feels like she can't get close enough. 

Louis moves from her lobe to the spot behind her ear where her jaw starts and sucks at the skin there. His tongue and teeth taking turns against the sensitive skin. Serena's body starts to involuntarily move against Louis, an effect of her being incredibly turned on. Her hips start to roll backwards against Louis' crotch, in a snake like fashion. Making her ass cause delicious friction against the hard on Louis' been sporting since he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmph…" Serena breathes out heavily through her nose as Louis starts sucking harder on her neck and gripping her hips tight. She doesn't know why but her hipbones, neck and collarbones have always been insanely sensitive and what Louis is doing with his tongue is maddening. She's tugging desperately at his hair with one hand, while the other is holding the left side of his face as he peppers slow teasing kisses across her cheek. Her head feels dizzy the closer Louis' lips get to her mouth. When Louis gets to the corner of Serena's lips he places a soft and sweet kiss upon it. 

Serena's mother had always told her that the men who took their time to kiss the corner of a woman's mouth were the ones that were worth your time. She also said if a man can jump start your heart before even getting to the good stuff, he's a keeper. And right now Serena's heart felt like it was going into overdrive.

Serena holds Louis face in place when their lips fully meet for the first time. It's like her breath is caught in her throat and time stands still. They don't move. Louis is gripping her hips so tight Serena's knows there will be bruises and its turns her on even more to know that a semi-permanent reminder of Louis will be there for her to look at.

Serena is the first one to move, as she latches onto Louis' bottom lip. 

Louis' mind gets hazy and all he can taste is the peppermint on her lips. It makes him swipe his tongue across her upper lip, wanting to taste more. The taste of mint as well as Serena's naturally plump lips are driving Louis mental. He has to pace himself or he's going to have an untimely incident, and there's no way he's going to embarrass himself in front of Serena. So Louis slowly pulls back enough so their lips slip away from each other. Serena's eyes pop open instantly and watch as Louis' flutter open slowly.

They haven't even been apart for more then five seconds before Louis turns Serena around roughly by her hips and slams her against the wall of the balcony, his lips crashing down on hers desperately. **[(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ma2i0lKAp91qaozevo1_500.gif)**   All wet lips and harsh teeth. Serena wraps her arms around Louis' neck and his hands go directly to her ass, pushing her against his front. Serena can't stop the rumbling that's trying to get out of her throat and as soon as her mouth falls open for a breath, a whine of pleasure escapes as well. Serena's forehead furrows, as she continues to kiss Louis, in what has to be one of the best kisses of her life.

One of Louis' hands come up from there place on her ass and grab a handful of her long hair and tug on it somewhat roughly and it makes Serena insanely wet. 

"Ugh, shit…" Serena pants and wasting no time on her open mouth, Louis dips his tongue inside her mouth. The battle for dominance is a tough read. Neither backing down. The wet slide of tongues against one another, the mixture of saliva and the rawness both of their lips are starting to feel from harsh teeth biting down sharply is enough to short circuit both of their brains. But when Louis slides his thigh in between Serena's legs and creates amazing friction against her clit she can't help the loud moan that flies out of her mouth. 

"Fuck." Louis breathes hotly against Serena's lips as he watches her wither uncontrollably. He can feel how hot her pussy is against his leg and it makes his dick harden even more. "H-How wet are you?" He asks out of breath. He seriously sounds like he's just ran five miles. 

Serena places her elbows on the ledge of the balcony and leans back some, enough to give Louis a view of where his thigh is tormenting her lady parts. She pulls her bottom lip into her mouth, her teeth biting hard enough to bleed, as she rolls her hips a couple of times for his viewing pleasure. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" Serena taunts, a evil smirk playing on her lips.

Louis breathes in sharply as he removes his thigh from between Serena's legs. The movement causes his hard cock to brush against his jeans and make him cry out. 

Serena laughs sexily as she moves a hard forward to run up the front of Louis' jeans, making his jump in surprise. He's never been with someone so brazen and confident. He sure as hell had never felt like this with Eleanor. Their sex life had been beyond vanilla. 

Serena licks her lips as she grasps Louis jean covered cock, "Seems like your predicament is quite a bit larger than mine." She says, referring to Louis' cock. Even through his jeans Serena can feel how massive it is.

"Mmm…" Louis hums and rest his forehead against Serena's, running his right hand lazily up and down her inner thigh, getting closer and closer to where they both want him to be. The back of his hand brushes up against her and both of their breathes hitch. Serena from feeling a ever so slight touch against something that is aching and Louis from feeling how soaked Serena's shorts are.

Louis' hand is about to turn over to cup Serena when…

"Well…" They hear a voice behind them and halt all movements to turn and look at their intruder. "This definitely wasn't what I thought I was going to find when I came looking for you two…"


End file.
